A Danielle Through Time Part II
by MiiSwitch2
Summary: Sam takes Danielle and Scamp to the future to save Scamp and Angel's future family. But then things go horribly wrong, leading to a nightmare world where the town was in ruin, their family is completely broken apart. It's up to Danielle, Sam and Scamp to repair the damage done and get back to their world. Will they prevail? Or will they be forever stuck in an alternate timeline?
1. Prologue

**Why hello everyone! I'm back!** **I feel like I say that a lot...**

 **Anyway, as you can see from the title of this FanFic, I'm pretty sure you know where I'm going. But in case you don't, this is**

 **A Danielle Through Time Part II**

 **So, part 2 will start where part 1 had left off, I guess I can say, In one part, and out the other!**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PART I, THEN GO READ IT FIRST! OTHERWISE, THE START OF PART II WON'T MAKE SENSE!**

 **Sorry for the caps, I made that all caps to get your attention. So, at this point, you've already read part 1. So, let's NOT do a quick recap, on what happened. Because ou can just go and read Part I. So I'm skipping it!**

 **Now, once I finish the cover image, I'll use it. But until then, it would be done sooner if I didn't have so much homework due to a cold.**

 **One more thing, I'll also be adding these lines at the beginning and end of each chapter now!**

 **So, let's just start Part II now...**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Danielle was out in the backyard, washing out soapy taste from her mouth with the garden hose. By the time she finished, she couldn't taste the soap anymore. Danielle sighed. "That's better." Danielle said happily to herself.

After she turned off the hose, Danielle walked over and sat down at the garden. She took out her aged letter to Sam and read it again out loud.

"Dear Sam Brown.

On the night that I go back in time, you will be… shot by Buster. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster.

Your best friend, Danielle."

Danielle sighed happily. "I'm so glad you changed your mind about the letter…" Danielle said to herself.

Not even two seconds after she put the letter away, she heard a voice from behind her. "Danielle?" Said the voice. Danielle turned around to find Scamp on the porch. "Scamp? What are you doing here?" Danielle asked confused.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I just did to you." Scamp said gloomy as he walked over to her. Danielle was speechless. 'Wait, wait, wait… Scamp is apologizing… to me?' Danielle thought, stunned by what Scamp had just said.

After a short pause, Danielle finally broke the silence. "Um… apology accepted?" Danielle said slowly. 'Well… I might as well return the favor.' Danielle thought to herself. "Well… I'm sorry for throwing a bar of soap into your mouth yesterday…" Said Danielle.

"Uh, apology accepted? So… How about we… put this whole soap thing behind us, shall we?" Scamp said awkwardly. "Yeah… we should…" Said Danielle.

"Um, Danielle?" Said Scamp. "Yeah?" Danielle said confused. "Where's Sam? I haven't seen him today." Asked Scamp.

Before Danielle could answer. An explosive crash sounded from the front of the house. "I… think that's him right now." Danielle said as she started running to the front yard with Scamp right behind her.

When they arrived, they saw the D.E. in the driveway and it looked a little different. "Uh… What is that?" Asked Scamp, stunned at the sight. "Uh, it's what Sam has been working on for a while, heh heh." Said Danielle.

The D.E.'s driver side door opened up and Sam climbed out of it. "Danielle!" Sam said as he ran over to her. "You've gotta come back with me!" Sam said as he urgently shook her. "Where?" Danielle asked after a short pause. "Back to the future!" Said Sam.

He then quickly ran to a nearby trash can and took out some trash. Danielle and Scamp ran over to him. "Wait Sam, what are you doing?" Asked Danielle. "I need fuel!" Sam said as he lifted up a small handful of trash.

He then opened up a compartment that wasn't there before it read, "Mr. Fusion".

"Go ahead. Quick! Get in the car." Sam said as he started placing the trash inside the compartment. "Um, you mean we both get in? What does Scamp do?" Danielle asked confused.

"Well bring him along. This concerns him, too." Sam said as he closed the compartment and knelt down to their level. "Wait a minute Sam, what are you talking about? What happens to us in the future?" Asked Danielle.

"Oh, you and Scamp both turn out fine. It's their pups! Something has gotta be done about their pups!" Sam reassured. "Wait, who's pups?" Asked Danielle. "Well, their Scamp and Angel's pups, obviously."

Scamp and Danielle turned their eyes toward each other, both of them confused.

The D.E. pulled out of the driveway and made a backward left turn. "Hey, Sam, we better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88." Said Danielle.

Sam smiled. "Roads? Where we're going, we do need roads. But to get there, we don't need… roads." Sam said with confidence.

Buster was taking a stroll along Park Ave. The main reason he was there because he really was just going to spy on the Brown family. Because it's the family where his old friend Tramp was living. He was also there to look into what had happened last night after he found out that Sam had cheated death.

As Buster approached the house, he saw something he was not expecting to see.

The D.E. slowly lifted right off the ground and the tires turned facedown. "A flying car?" Buster muttered in a confused tone.

The D.E. then blasted off, turned around in midair, flew off. Buster shielded his eyes when the D.E. lit up a bright blue and disappeared in a bright flash of blue light, along with a pair of fire trails in midair they quickly disappeared almost as fast as they appeared.

After short pause, Buster then muttered to himself. "What is goin on here?" Buster said as he stared at where the D.E. was before it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Future

**I'm not going to say that I'm back this time! Why? Because I released the Prologue and Chapter 1 back to back! Anyway, I don't really have anything to say here... So I'm just going to start the chapter.**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **A Danielle Through Time Part II**

 **Chapter 1 – The Future**

In three bright flashes, the flying D.E. appeared at the third flash. Sam, Danielle and Scamp arrived on a stormy day after jumping into the future.

Danielle and Scamp looked around in astonishment. "Okay Sam, what's going on huh? Where are we? When are we?" Asked Danielle.

Sam, who was not taking his eyes off on the sky, said. "We're descending toward our home town," Sam then looked at the time circuits and continued, "At 4:29 PM. On March 3rd, 1914." Sam said as he ran his finger along the present time.

"1914? You mean we're in the future?" Said Danielle. Scamp had no idea what was going on around him and had a bunch of questions in his head and started asking.

"The future? Danielle, what do you mean? How could we be in the future?" Asked Scamp, who was very confused.

Danielle remembered that Scamp didn't know about Sam's time machine and she decided to tell him. "Uh, Scamp? Um, I don't know how to tell you this but…" Danielle finished after a short pause. "You're in a time machine." Danielle chuckled as she finished.

Scamp turned his head back to the windshield in surprise. "And this is the year 1914?" Scamp said in astonishment.

Sam then corrected him. "March 3rd, 1914." Said Sam. "Wow, it's like you weren't kidding!" Said Scamp. He then turned to Danielle, "Danielle, we can actually see our future!" Scamp then turned to Sam.

"Sam, now you said that Angel and I had puppies right?" Scamp quickly asked. Sam then started stuttering, not knowing what to say.

"If we did have puppies, then that means… Angel does love me!" Said Scamp, hopping excitedly. "Well, looks like someone's got the hots for her!" Said Danielle.

"You know Danielle, I would have told you to 'shut up', but I don't care. Because, ANGEL LOVES ME!" Scamp said, lovestruck.

Scamp was feeling lightheaded and he nearly fainted. But he regained himself quickly.

Danielle rolled her eyes, then a thought came into her head. "Hold on Sam, if we're in 1914, and the D.E. is flying, then does that mean that there are flying cars in 1914?" Asked Danielle.

"I wish…" Sam said gloomy. "Then how is the D.E. flying?" Danielle asked confused.

"Well, you see Danielle. When I drove off to the future after dropping you off, I arrived in a very different place. I checked the time circuits to find out that I accidentally typed in the wrong year. The year was 2350, and there was a lot of lights, flying cars and robotic workers. While I was there, I decided to upgrade the time machine, it doesn't run on my batteries anymore, instead, it runs on something else, something that's easy to get." Explained Sam.

"What does it run on?" asked Danielle. "It runs on garbage!" Sam informed. Danielle and Scamp silently stared at him. "Yeah, you heard me… Actual garbage. It may be gross, but hey if it works, it works…" Said Sam.

"At least I don't have to worry about getting stuck in 1911 again…" Said Danielle. "Again?" Scamp asked confused. "I'll tell you about it later." Said Danielle.

"Anyway, along with giving the flux capacitor and time circuits a new power source, I also gave the D.E. a set of flying circuits and does what the D.E. is doing now, flying." Said Sam.

He then continued. "After I upgraded the time machine, I went back in time to 1914, and found out about an event, regarding your future family Scamp." Said Sam.

"Wait, wait. Regarding MY future family? Well, what happened?" Asked Scamp.

"I'll get to that later, because its time for us to land!" Sam announced as he turned the wheel.

The D.E. flew down towards the town square and lowered into an ally. After it slowly landed on the ground, Sam opened the door. "Alright, first we need to get out of the car." Said Sam.

Scamp complained "But right now? It's pouring rain!" Sam looked up at the sky and back to his watch. "Wait five more seconds…" Said Sam.

When the five seconds passed the rain slowly stopped. When it did, Sam stepped out of the D.E. "Right on the tick, amazing, absolutely amazing…" Sam said with wonder.

The passenger side door opened, Danielle and Scamp jumped out. As they looked around, Danielle had a thought. "You know, for two years, nothing has really changed that much." Said Danielle.

"Well it was literally just two years. I mean… come on, how much CAN the town change in two years?" Said Sam. "Huh, yeah… good point." Said Danielle.

Scamp looked toward the exit into the town square. "The future… unbelievable… We gotta check this out Sam!" Said Scamp, who really wanted to explore the place.

Sam forgot that they would want to look around, but they hade no time to. "All in good time Scamp! We're on a tight schedule here." Said Sam.

"Why would the schedule be tight when you have all the time you want? We have a time machine!" Said Danielle.

"You may have heard that there are some good things, but it can turn bad when you use it too often. Like for example… It's good to have exercise on your walks, but it can also be bad if you do it too often." Explained Sam.

"But look, tell me about my future, I know I'd make it big, what do I like become part of a beauty pageant team with my sisters." Danielle said dreamy.

"My sisters as a beauty pageant team? More like a few pups in girly girl make up." Scamp teased. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Danielle said irritated. "Well you responded to me so, you clearly did!" Scamp said while smirking.

Even though Sam wanted to get them on the right topic, he couldn't help but laughing. "Sam it's not funny!" Said Danielle, who was feeling annoyed.

When Sam stopped laughing after a moment, he went back to what he was going to say. "Look, I'd tell you about your future, but no one's supposed to know too much about their own destiny." Sam with a serious tone.

"Okay… I am a pageant pup right?" Asked Danielle. Sam sighed, "Danielle, please… Anyway, we need to change Scamp's appearance. Make sure he looks like this." Sam said as he handed a picture to Danielle.

"Uh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Asked Scamp. In the picture, there was a pup that looked like Scamp, except he had a different coloured nose and had tan coloured ears and paws.

'Okay, so I have to get Scamp to look like this.' Danielle thought as she looked at the picture. She looked up at Sam with an answer. "Okay, I got it… So, how am I going to do this?" Asked Danielle.

"With these, obviously!" Sam said as he pulled out two metallic buckets. Danielle looked at the labels and saw that they were dyes. "Ohhh! I get it now!" Danielle said with realization.

"Alright Danielle, you know how to do it now, right?" Asked Sam. "Yup!" Danielle said as she started opening the lids.

Sam then grabbed a pair of binoculars. "Got a mission to accomplish!" Sam said before he started running towards the opposite end of the ally.

Danielle finished opening the lids off the buckets. "Hey Scamp! Come over here!" Danielle said happily. Scamp walked over and saw the dyes. "Uh… what are we doing?" Scamp asked with concern.

"Oh nothing, just giving you a… disguise? I think…" Said Danielle. "Is this like a bath?" Scamp asked suspiciously. Danielle would have told him that it was, but knowing that he hates baths, she would have to say no, just to make things easier.

"Well… no." Danielle said hesitantly. "Okay. BUT! IF YOU'RE LYING!" Scamp said before Danielle cut him off, "I'm not. Anyway, I need one of your ears." Said Danielle.

Scamp hesitated, then he leaned his left ear towards her. "try not to squirm okay." Danielle said as she gently grabbed Scamp's ear and moved it towards the bucket of tan dye.

Sam had arrived at the back end of the ally and looked through the binoculars. He saw the same pup from the picture walking along the sidewalk. "Aha. Precisely on schedule!" Sam breathed.

Back at the D.E., Danielle had finished dyeing Scamp's ears. "Alright, now for your paws. I'm pretty sure you can do the front ones yourself, right?" Danielle said excitedly. "I think I can." Scamp said as he looked down into the dye.

He slowly dipped his right paw into it and slowly moved it down. "Okay, stop, stop!" Danielle exclaimed. He quickly took out his paw. "What, what, what?" Scamp said alarmed. "Your front right paw is done." Danielle said happily.

Scamp stared at her dumbfounded. "Please, don't do that again! You had me worried for a second." Said Scamp. "Okay I won't." Said Danielle. She then started snickering. "Danielle I'm serious."

"Ugh… Fine… I won't" Danielle said irritated. "Thank you." Scamp said as he slowly dipped his left paw into the dye. "Aaannnddd, stop!" Said Danielle. Scamp took out his paw. "Alright, now we have to get your back paws. But, this might be a little harder to do." Said Danielle.

"I think I got that covered." Said Sam as he knelt down next to them. Sam then picked up Scamp and dipped his hind paws into the dye and took them back out. "Okay, now Scamp, dip your nose into this brown dye." Sam said as he gently placed Scamp back down.

Scamp walked over to the other bucket as Sam took the bucket of tan dye and placed it back in the D.E.

"By the way Scamp, you might not want to breath through your nose." Said Danielle. "You don't need to tell me, I know." Said Scamp. He then dipped his nose in and raised it back out.

Sam looked at him for a few seconds. "Perfect! You're the splitting image of your future son." Breathed Sam.

"What?" Scamp said stunned. "Okay Sam, now what?" Asked Danielle. "In exactly two minutes, you and Scamp will go around the corner into the newly opened doggie diner." Said Sam. "Doggie diner?" Asked Scamp.

"It's a café built specifically for dogs. Remember that boarded up building that we see on some of our walks? Yeah apparently it will get turned into the doggie diner at the beginning of 1913." Said Sam.

"Oh, okay. So, what are we gonna do there?" Asked Danielle. "When you get there, Scamp, you wait for a dog named Vinnie, Buster's grandson." Said Sam. "Woah, woah, woah!... Buster is going to have a grandson?" Asked Danielle.

"Yes, I literally just said it… Anyway, Scamp, Vinnie is going to ask you about tonight, are you in or out? Tell him you are OUT. Whatever he says, whatever happens, say 'no, you're not interested.' And leave, come back here and wait for me." Said Sam.

"Okay, but what do I do?" Asked Danielle. "You stay back and try not to intervene. You can as a last resort if things were to go wrong." Said Sam.

"Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at anything." Sam said urgently.

"I-… I don't get it, I thought you said this had something to do with my kids." Said Scamp, confused.

"Look what happens to your son!" Sam said as he pulled out a newspaper and showed them the front page. "My son?" Scamp said quietly as he looked at the picture.

In the picture it showed a young pup who looked just like the disguised Scamp, getting hauled into the back of the dog catcher's truck.

"Wow, he looks just like you." Said Danielle. Scamp then began reading. "Within two hours of his arrest, Champ was tried and convicted 5 months in the dog pound. Within two hours?" Asked Scamp.

"The justice system for dogs works swiftly in the future now that they've implemented it." Said Sam. "Oh this is heavy." Exclaimed Danielle. "Oh it gets worse! Next week, your daughter attempts to break him out of the pound and she gets sent up for 7 months!" Said Sam.

It took a moment for Scamp to process what Sam had said. "Wai-… My daughter? Wait a minute I have a daughter?" Asked Scamp.

"You see, this one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys your entire family!" Said Sam.

Danielle exhaled loudly, before she saw something on the paper. "Hey Sam, this date… Hey wai- this is tomorrow's newspaper!" Danielle said as she pointed it out.

"Precisely! I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I back tracked everything to this one event, that's why we're here today. It's to prevent this incident from ever happening!" Sam said as his watch ringed quietly. He checked it and expression changed.

"Gah! I'm late!" Sam exclaimed as he took the news paper and grabbed the other bucket of dye. "Wait a minute, where are you going now?" Danielle asked confused.

"I rented these buckets of dye and I have to return them, in the mean time, you have to take Champ's place around the corner in the doggie diner, the dog named Vinnie, JUST SAY NO." Said Sam.

"So, how long will you be?" Asked Danielle. "Don't worry, I won't be gone for very long, it' just be for a few minutes." Sam said as he sat in the driver's seat in the D.E., he then remembered something he forgot to tell them.

"Oh, be careful around that Vinnie character, he can be a little unpredictable." Warned Sam. He then closed the door and got ready to fly.

Danielle and Scamp looked at each other and turned their heads toward the town square. and slowly started walking.


	3. Chapter 2 - New and Familiar Faces

**Alright, it's here! Chapter 2! Or well... 3 if you count the prologue, but I don't. Anyway I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the next chapter, because in Back to The Future Part 2, it's my favourite scene. Before you get confused, it's not this chapter, it's the next one. How about instead of talking forward, let's talk backward for the recap!... get it? WOAH! *ducks***

 **Wha-... Okay, okay, I'll stop with the puns. Just... DON'T THROW ROTTEN TOMATOES AT ME! Anyway, recap...**

 **Last time, Danielle, Sam and Scamp arrived in the future, 1914. Sam told them that Scamp needs a disguise which Danielle took care of. Sam explained why they're here. Scamp's son "Champ" Gets thrown into the pound and Danielle and Scamp's goal was to stop it from happening. Will they succeed? You will probably find out in Chapter 3, maybe? But yeah, let's just start now.**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – New and Familiar Faces**

"The future…" Danielle said as she and Scamp walked into the town square. As they looked around, they saw somethings that were different.

One of the first things they saw was that there was a pond in the center of the town square. A pond that wasn't there in 1912.

"Uh, Danielle?" Said Scamp.

"What?"

"Uh, about that time machine, how long have you known about it?" Asked Scamp. "Well it depends on which point of view it is. To you, I've known since last night. To me, I've known for about a week." Said Danielle.

"How is that possible?" Asked Scamp confused. "Well, long story short. I got trapped in the year 1911 for a week and then came back on the same night I left. You can only do that when you have a time machine." Said Danielle. "Okay, I think I got it…" Said Scamp.

As they looked at more stuff that has changed, Danielle broke the silence between them. "You know, for two years, technology hasn't really changed, but the town square has!" Said Danielle.

"Hey, Danielle. Look I see the place!" Scamp said as he pointed in a direction. Danielle looked and saw nothing. She then turned to Scamp. "Scamp, I've had enough with your 'made ya look jokes'!" Danielle said irritated.

Scamp looked at her in confusion. "Wha- No seriously, Look!" Scamp said, pointing at a sign. Danielle looked up and saw it. The sign read, "Doggie Diner". "Oh… Wow, you weren't kidding this time!" Danielle said in surprise.

"Well of course I wasn't kidding. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Said Scamp excitedly. 'Well, Scamp is having fun here for once.' Daniele thought as she followed him inside.

When they walked in through the doggie door, they saw a low counter with individual square matts spanning the floor around it, they were seats. There were also booths at the windows, some of them with dogs sitting in them.

The two of them walked to two empty seats at the counter and sat on them. "Wow, this is a cool place. I can't wait for it to open. Well… When it does that is." Said Danielle.

"Yeah, me too." Said Scamp as he looked around.

He then noticed something that caught his eye. There was a white collared dog sitting at one of the booths who looked familiar. The moment Scamp saw her, she quietly gasped as she quickly pulled a book over her face.

'What the- What was that?' Scamp said in his head. Danielle turned to him. "Hey Scamp, I need to find a bathroom, I'll be right back." Said Danielle. "Okay, you go do that…" Said Scamp as he took a quick glance at the other dog.

Danielle left her seat and walked off to the back. Right after she left, Scamp heard a familiar voice. "Hey!"

Scamp turned and saw a Doberman with a bunch of scars and an eyepatch. "Yeah… I've seen you around… You're Scamp's kid aren't ya." Said the Doberman.

Scamp immediately recognized him. "… Buster?" Said Scamp. It was Buster, he got up and walked over to him. "You're Champ! Tough break kid, must be rough being the son of a couple of traitors." Said Buster.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Scamp. "Oh, your parents haven't told you? Well I guess I'll tell you then. When your mother was your age, she was a part of my gang 'The Junkyard Dogs'. I commanded them all. But then, another dog wanted to join. A young pup. That pup was your father. I never liked that kid, and when I found out that he was the son of my old, betraying friend, Tramp. I got him locked in the pound after I kicked out your mother, because she wanted to be a house dog. Scamp then came back and trapped me under a pile of junk and took away my girl, my Angel cakes! Since then, I vowed for revenge… but then again, you probably already knew about it." Said Buster.

"Well… I personally find it as a happy ending, because it brought me and-… I mean Mom and Dad together." Said Scamp. "Well, I got a thing I wanted, my girl, my Angel cakes! But then… THAT SCAMP! Took my girl!" Buster growled.

"Well she didn't like you anyway. What I have to say, it serves you right." Said Scamp. "Try saying that again, Champ!" Buster said with a growing anger. "I don't think I need to say it again. Because I think you heard me loud and clear." Scamp said smirking.

Before Buster could retaliate, they heard a voice. "Hey, leave him alone." Said the voice.

Buster and Scamp looked to find that same dog who covered her face. "Well, well. Look who decided to show up!" Said Buster. "I've been here the whole time." Said the other dog flatly.

"So, you think you can stop ME, from thinking about my revenge?" Buster said in a threatening tone.

Scamp was confused 'This dog looks oddly familiar... but I can't put my paw on it.' Scamp thought as he looked on from his seat.

"Well, I could if I can get into your head." Said the dog. "Which you can't, HA! Do you really think you can best the most powerful street dog in town?" Buster said with his giant ego.

"If you think you're so powerful, then how did you let a puppy on board with wheels make you collide your car into a trunk full of manure? No one will forget that." Said the dog.

'Did that really happen to him? Mom and Dad never told me about that.' Said Scamp in his head

Buster was stunned. "How did you know about that?" Buster breathed. "My parents told me about it." Said the Dog. "Well I still hold the power! I was the leader of the junkyard dogs!" Buster bragged. "Which Scamp had disbanded and took Angel home with him." Said the dog.

Buster's nostrils flared up in anger. "In one way or another, he will pay for taking my girl away from me!" Buster said with a rage building up inside him. "Well from what I heard, I don't think you deserved her anyway." The dog said coldly.

Buster looked like he was ready to kill her. But then another dog came in through the dog door. The dog looked like Buster, but he was young, a teenager in dog years. "HEY GRAMPS! I TOLD YOU TWO COATS OF WAX ON MY CAR, NOT JUST ONE!" Said the other dog.

"Hey, hey, I just put on the second coat on last week." Said Buster. "Yeah, WITH YOUR EYE CLOSED!?" Roared the other dog. "Um… Are you two related?" Asked Scamp. Buster turned to him. "What do you think? Vinnie just calls me 'grandpa' for his health!?" Buster said annoyed.

"He's Vinnie?" Scamp said in slight shock. "GRAMPS! WHAT THE HECK AM I PAYIN YOU FOR!?" Vinnie said angry.

"Buster! The former leader of the town's most powerful group of dogs! Let's his own grandson boss him around? So much for being powerful, huh?" Said the dog with a smile. "Alright, you win this round! But I will tell you this! THIS ISN'T OVER, DANIELLE!" Said Buster as he leered at her.

"GET OUT HERE GRAMPS!" Vinnie shouted as he forcefully dragged Buster out. Vinnie then poked his head back in. "Hey, Champ, don't go anywhere! You're next!" Vinnie said before going back outside.

Scamp slowly turned his head to look at the adult Danielle. 'Wha- Danielle!? She's… all grown up!' thought Scamp, stunned at the sight of Danielle's future self.

"When will that kid learn that not everyone gets what they wanted? Yeesh!" Said Danielle. She then turned and walked over to Scamp, who was still shocked at her. she then leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Hi Scamp! It's me! I need quickly to tell you something important. When I get back from the bathroom, whatever you do. Do NOT tell me that I was here! Can you please respect that?" Asked Danielle.

"Uh… y-yeah?" Scamp slowly stuttered. Danielle breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, good. Now, I should go now before I get out of the bathroom… See ya!" Danielle whispered happily. She then turned around and went out the doggie door.

Scamp sat there for a few moments before looking around and found a water fountain to his right. He realized that he hadn't drank anything since he woke up and walked over to clench his thirst.

Right after he started drinking, Danielle came out of the bathroom and walked over to Scamp, who was completely unaware that She was standing to his right.

"Hey Scamp!" Danielle said happily. Scamp jumped and yelped as he spat out some of the water. "Danielle! DON'T DO THAT!" Said Scamp, still shaken from what had just happened.

"You should be glad that you didn't spray me with the water." Danielle said flatly. "Anyway, what did I miss?" Danielle said in goofy way.

Scamp wanted to tell her everything, but future Danielle said otherwise. He then told Danielle what happened, but he didn't mention her future self. "So, Vinnie just bosses his own grandpa around, just like that?" Asked Danielle.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing!" Said Scamp. Danielle laughed "Wow, that sounded really funny! Too bad I wasn't there to see it happen.", "Well, it was quite a show there." Said Scamp.

The doggie door opened to show a puppy who looked exactly like Scamp's disguise. As he walked toward the counter, Danielle saw him immediately and knew who it was. It was Scamp's kid. Danielle quickly turned to Scamp. "Scamp, hide!" Danielle hissed.

Scamp was confused until he saw his future son. "GAH!" Scamp exclaimed as he ducked behind the counter. Danielle walked over and sat in one of the booths, watching closely.

"Hey Champ!" Champ turned to find Vinnie and his three friends at the door. "I thought I told you to stay in here!" Said Vinnie. "Vinnie, guys! How's it going?" Said Champ. Vinnie walked over to him.

"Hey Champ! There's something on your paw." Vinnie pointed out. When Champ looked down confused, Vinnie struck him. After Champ fell onto the counter, Scamp silently winced. Champ laughed sheepishly as Vinnie dragged him back onto his feet.

"So, Champ, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?" Asked Vinnie. "Yeah. Vinnie. You know, I was just thinking about it. I'm not sure, because I just think, you know, it might be a little bit dangerous so…" Champ trailed off as one of Vinnie's friends walked up to him.

"What's wrong Champ? You got no guts?" Said the thug as Vinnie pushed him onto the counter again, Champ groaned as he was dragged up again. Scamp was filled with anger and a visible look of guilt. "He's a complete wimp…" Scamp quietly murmured to himself.

"So, what's it gonna be Champ? Are you in or out?" Said Vinnie as he leaned right up to Champ's face. After Vinnie leaned back, Champ came out with his answer. "I'm just… not sure that I should. You know, because I think that I should discuss it with my father…" Champ said unconfidently.

"Your father?" Vinnie and his friends said at the same time. "Wrong answer Champ! You lose!" Vinnie said as he lifted him up. Champ screamed as he threw him over the counter.

After Champ landed, Scamp needed to quickly calm him down. "Okay, Vinnie, I'll do it, I'll do it, buddy. Whatever you say." Champ quietly said with his eyes closed as Scamp gently pinned him against the wall of the counter. "Shh. Just stay down." Scamp hissed.

After Champ settled down and relaxed, Scamp was ready to make his move.


	4. Chapter 3 - Skateboard Puppy II

**So, we're at the third chapter! Coincidentally, this chapter has the exact same amount of words as the last one! Now... RECAP!**

 **last time, Danielle and Scamp arrived in the doggie diner. While Danielle left for the bathroom, Scamp encountered, Buster, Vinnie and Danielle's future self! after all of them left, Danielle came back. Right after, Scamp's son arrived to early, forcing Scamp to duck behind the counter, Vinnie came back and nearly pursuad Champ after threatened him. Scamp hid his son and swaps places with him.**

 **And that's where we are right now! So, let's get started!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Skateboard Puppy II**

Scamp rose up from behind the counter with a serious look. Vinnie took a few steps back in surprise. Scamp then jumped over the counter to face him. Vinnie placed his paw on Scamp's back. "Now, let's hear the right answer!" Said Vinnie.

Scamp then shoved him away. "Well… Since when did you become the physical type?" Vinnie teased. "The answers no, Vinnie." Scamp said irritated. "No?" Vinnie said as his face turned angry. "Yeah, you heard me! I said no!" Said Scamp.

Vinnie wasn't going to give up that easily. "Come on! You know you want to! After all, being a coward, I thought you'd want some personal glory!" Said Vinnie, trying to persuade him. "So? Even if I wasn't a coward, I'd still say no, because I don't wanna do it." Said Scamp.

Vinnie's face turned angry. "You better do it! Because if you don't, I'm gonna make you do it and you're gonna like it!" Said Vinnie, who was on the verge of rage.

Danielle saw that this was getting out of hand and needed to step in. "Hey, come on leave him alone." Said Danielle. "Who asked you?" Said Vinnie. "No one. If he doesn't want to do it, he doesn't want to do it. Isn't throwing him over the counter enough?" Asked Danielle.

"No! It's not enough! It's never enough!" Said Vinnie angrily. "Well, leave him alone anyway! Why does it matter if he does do what you want him to do or not?" Said Danielle.

Vinnie stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Uh… Uh, Y- You wanna fight!" Said Vinnie. "NO thanks!" Danielle said as she walked towards the door.

"What's wrong? Chicken?" Vinnie teased. Danielle froze after he said that. Scamp knew Danielle doesn't like being called chicken. 'Oh no… Danielle, please don't do it.' Scamp said in his head.

Danielle slowly turned her head. "What did I you call me Vinnie?" Asked Danielle. "Chicken, little girl!" Vinnie said, trying to intimidate her and it worked.

Danielle turned around angry and slowly walked toward him. "Nobody! Calls me-!" Danielle said right as Vinnie pulled out a baseball bat. Danielle awkwardly chuckled. "Heh… chicken…" Said Danielle, obviously regretting what she just did.

Vinnie charged at her, Danielle screamed and ducked as Vinnie swung at her and missed. The only thing Vinnie had hit, was the counter and the bat got lodged in. Vinnie turned and stood over Danielle. "Alright, punk!" Vinnie said angrily.

Danielle remembered what happened with Buster in 1911 and tried the same thing. "Hey look!" Danielle quickly pointed. Vinnie looked, Danielle tried grabbing his leg, but Vinnie stopped her by grabbing her paws.

Danielle looked in shock. 'How did he see it coming!?' Danielle thought frantically. She had to try one more thing. Danielle then bit his paw. Vinnie howled in pain as Danielle pushed him into his friends.

Scamp looked on dumbfounded at what he just saw. 'Okay, since when could Danielle do something like that?' Scamp thought as he watched her sister run for the door.

Danielle burst out of the door and stopped at the edge of the street. She looked around and saw a pup with a board with wheels. 'Welp! It looks like I'm doing this again.' Danielle thought as she started running toward him. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop, stop." Danielle said as she franticly puled him off.

"Hey!" The pup shouted in protest. "Look, I'm sorry, but I need to borrow this!" Said Danielle. When she looked at the skateboard, she noticed that it looked like the one from 1911. But she wasn't going to question it.

Vinnie's thugs burst through the door. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Shouted thug #2. "Don't worry, I'll give it back to you, okay?" Said Danielle before running off with it.

Scamp ran out the door and saw Danielle with a board with wheels. But the thugs saw her too. "There!" said one of them.

Danielle then jumped onto the skateboard and started pushing. "Look! She's on a board with wheels!" Said thug #1. "Vinnie told me that his grandpa made some of those, let's go get them!" Said thug #2. "What about Champ? What'll we do with him?" Asked thug #1 as he pointed at Scamp, who was slowly backing away. "Forget him! GET THE BOARDS!" shouted thug #2 "GET HER!" Shouted thug #3.

As Danielle looked back at them, she realized that she wasn't looking where she was going. When she looked straight ahead, she saw that she was headed for rock. Danielle screamed as she hit it. She flew over the rock and landed onto the soft grass.

The thugs got their skateboards and jumped onto them. Skating after her. Danielle quickly got up and jumped back onto the skateboard. When she saw the thugs coming, she quickly started up again.

The thugs were gaining on her. But then, a truck came driving by, Danielle took this opportunity and grabbed on to the back of it. She whizzed right by them and the thugs turned around in order to stay on her tail.

As Buster looked on while waxing Vinnie's car, he started remembering 1911. "Somethin very familiar about all this." Buster quietly muttered. Scamp looked on in astonishment. 'Okay, I've never seen Danielle do that before!' Scamp said in his head.

Vinnie walked out of the doggie door. He growled intimidatingly as he held his baseball bat. 'Uh oh.' Scamp thought as he looked at him alarmed. Vinnie menacingly slowly walked forward to the edge of the sidewalk.

Danielle looked back and saw the thugs still chasing her. She then noticed some rope in the truck, Danielle quickly grabbed the end of it as she was losing her grip. The rope unraveled a bit and stopped. Danielle hung on to the rope tightly, she didn't want to let go.

As the car approached the turn outside of the diner. Scamp realized what Vinnie was going to do. He was going to try and hit a homerun and Danielle is the baseball. 'Oh no! I gotta to warn her!' Scamp thought as the car started turning.

As Danielle got close to the sidewalk, Scamp ran up. "DANIELLE, WATCH OUT!" Shouted Scamp. Danielle looked straight ahead and saw Vinnie ready to hit her. "AHHHH!" Danielle screamed as she ducked to avoid getting hit. The only thing Vinnie hit, was the backlight on his car.

When Danielle looked back at what's ahead of her. She was headed for another rock, but it was slopped. Danielle screamed as she flew up into the air towards the pond. When the skateboard landed, it skidded along the water until it stopped, just shy of the other side.

The thugs laughed at her. But Vinnie was not done with her. Danielle looked and saw the other side of the pond. 'If I could just get there, then I might be able to get away.' Thought Danielle.

'I gotta do something, Danielle is not in a good position right now.' Thought Scamp as he looked at their boards. He quickly looked around for anything and saw a dumpster at the edge of an alley. He quickly ran over, jumped onto one of the lids and saw an old fishing rod. "Perfect!" Said Scamp.

Vinnie opened up his trunk and pulled out his skateboard along with a small motor and a few cables. Danielle looked on at Vinnie and his thugs slowly walking to the edge of the pond. She turned around and started using her front paws as paddles.

When Vinnie reached the shore, he attached the motor and cables to his skateboard. "Hook on!" Said Vinnie. While the thugs were attaching the cables to each of their skateboards, Scamp noticed a hole in Vinnie's skateboard, he quickly took the hook of his fishing rod and tossed it.

The hook landed right into the hole and now Scamp was hooked to it too. He then noticed a pair of large rocks, Scamp took his end of the fishing rod and wedged it between the two rocks. 'I hope this works!' Thought Scamp.

After the thugs finished hooking up their paws, Vinnie placed his skateboard into the water and slowly got onto it. As Danielle looked back and saw Vinnie with his baseball bat. "Batter up!" Vinnie shouted as the motor roared to life and they started to move along the water, fast.

'Uh oh! That's NOT GOOD!' Danielle thought as she started paddling faster. At the same time, the fishing line was getting longer and longer. "Come on!" Scamp muttered.

As Vinnie sped towards her, getting closer by the second, Danielle realized that paddling to the other side was not going to save her, she felt hopeless.

Then she noticed the fishing hook attached to Vinnie's skateboard and had an idea. 'Gotta time this right!' Danielle thought as she braced herself. Vinnie moved his bat back, getting ready to hit.

As they approached her, Scamp looked on, hoping that Danielle will make it out okay. When they got close enough, Vinnie swung at her as hard as he could. At the same time, Danielle jumped into the pond, dodging his attack.

Vinnie's skateboard spun around after swinging too hard. The fishing pole then ran out of line. Making Vinnie's skateboard suddenly stop.

With the sudden freeze of his skateboard, Vinnie and his friends flew off their skateboards and crashed into the courthouse glass entrance and shattered the glass, causing a huge mess.

When Danielle surfaced, she saw the devastation. "Woah!" Danielle said with shock. She then grabbed the skateboard with her teeth and started swimming to the end of the pond.

Buster rolled his eyes at the sight. "Amateurs." Said Buster.

As Danielle was skating, she saw the pup and stopped next to him. "Hey, kid, thanks!" Said Danielle. The pup happily took it and walked off with it.

Danielle heard someone rapidly approaching her. She turned and saw Scamp running up to her. When Scamp reached her, he rubbed his head against hers. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Scamp said happily.

Danielle was surprised, she has never seen Scamp do that to her. But she chose to brush it off and play along with it. "Yeah, me too. That was close!" Said Danielle. "Yeah. But, wow, I've never seen you do that before! You were so cool out there!" Said Scamp.

Danielle blushed slightly at his complement. "Yeah, and I NEVER want to do it again… For real this time!" Danielle said seriously. "Wait… this time? You did this before?" Asked Scamp. "Well… yes. While I was in the year 1911, I did the same thing to Buster, but it was a little different. I made him crash into a truck full of manure." Danielle said laughing.

Scamp remembered Buster and future Danielle's verbal conflict. "Wait, so… that pup who made Buster crash into a manure truck, was you?" Asked Scamp. "Yeah, it was-… Wait a minute, how did you know that?" Asked Danielle.

"U-uh… I… um…" Scamp stuttered, remembering what future Danielle had told him. "I found out about it by overhearing a conversation at one of the other booths." Said Scamp, trying to white lie his way out of it, and it worked.

"Oh… okay!" Danielle said in a goofy tone. "Anyway, wanna look around while we wait?" Asked Danielle. "Uh, YEAH!" Scamp said excitedly. "How about we check out that antique shop over there?" Said Scamp. "Yeah! Let's do it! But we should be careful, we don't wanna break anything. Because it's an ANTIQUE shop!" Said Danielle goofy.

"Ooh hoo, hoo, hoo!" Scamp said excitedly. "No seriously Scamp, we can't break anything in there. I heard that some of the stuff in those types of stores are really expensive." Danielle said seriously. "Aww…" Scamp said gloomy.

"Aw come on Scamp, don't be a downer! I'm sure you'll like seeing old things." Said Danielle. "Not really." Scamp said flatly. "You don't have to go in, you know?" Said Danielle. "Yeah, I'm just going to look around the town square." Said Scamp. "Oh well, suit yourself!" Danielle said cheerfully.

Danielle and Scamp went their separate ways, Scamp went around the town square, looking around, and Danielle headed off for the antique store.


	5. Chapter 4 - Lectures and Discoveries

**And now here we are! The most dare deviled grope of drivers to ever whirl their wheels at the Wacky Races!**

 ***music stoppes out of realization***

 **wait... Oh- wrong intro. (How did I even get that mixed up?)**

 **Anyway, we're here with the fourth chapter! Now because of that screw up, let's jump straight into the recap.**

 **Last time, Scamp confronts Vinnie and tries backing out from the decision but Vinnie wouldn't give up. Eventually, Danielle stepped in and Vinnie persuades her into a fight by calling her chicken. Danielle tries to take him on, but fails. She fled and borrowed a skateboard and another chase ensues. which ended in Danielle jumping into the pond and Vinnie crashing into the glass wall of the courthouse. Danielle and Scamp then temporarily parted ways, Danielle headed to an antique store, and Scamp exploring the town square.**

 **so that's it for the recap, without further ado, let's start!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Lectures and Discoveries**

When Danielle entered the store, she smelled a fresh scent. She looked around at the old and rare stuff. 'Wow! This is so cool!' Danielle said in her head.

She noticed a thin book on display, she walked up to it and saw that it was a sports almanac, it shows the result of every sporting event from January 1910 to December 1913. Danielle then thought of an idea and she wanted that book.

She then heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello there little one!" Said the voice. Danielle turned to find the store clerk, sweetly looking down at her. "What brings a little puppy like you here?" Asked the clerk.

Danielle remembered that Sam was only person she knew who can understand what dogs say, she tried to tell her with actions.

She used a seat to get up on the counter and tapped her nose on the book and quietly barked. "This is what you want? Is this for your owner?" Asked the clerk.

Danielle nodded. "Well, it's pretty expensive, but I've never seen a puppy walk in to get something for it's owner, so cute. Because of that, I'll let you have it for free." Said the clerk.

Danielle jumped excitedly. 'Yes! I got it!' Danielle thought as she picked up the book with her mouth. After she jumped down, she made her way to the door.

"Have a nice day!" Said the clerk happily. Danielle barked, but it was muffled because of the book in her mouth.

After Danielle walked out the door, she placed the book on the ground. "I can't lose!" Danielle said smugly. She quickly put the book away when she saw Scamp approaching her.

"Hey Danielle! What did you find in the boring store?" Asked Scamp. "Well, there was a lot of old and rare stuff in there, very interesting." Said Danielle.

"Huh, I never thought you would find bottles of boredom interesting." Said Scamp. "Hmph, somehow, I'm not surprised by that. Seems like the type of thing you would say." Said Danielle.

"So, what did you find around the town square?" Asked Danielle, changing the subject. "Well, I found some things that are different. The pond, the now destroyed glass wall of the courthouse, which I think I see dogcatcher trucks parking there. Also, there's the Doggie Diner. All of that wasn't there before." Said Scamp.

"Huh, anyway, how do you think Sam will be? Oh wait, never mind." Scamp said as the flying D.E. Slowly inched out of the ally from behind Danielle. She turned around and saw it.

Sam opened the driver's door and waved. "Hey guys, I'm back! Stand by, I'll park over there!" Said Sam.

Buster walked out from the doggie diner and saw it slowly landing. "It's that… Car again?" Buster said in confusion. Right after that, Champ ran out the door and bumped into him. "Sorry! Excuse me, sorry!" Champ said as he pushed past him and ran off.

Buster watched Champ quickly walk across the street and looked at Scamp, who was till disguised. "What the?" Buster quietly muttered as he looked back and forth between them. "Two of them?"

"Hey Sam!" Danielle jumped happily. "Hey Danielle! I've returned the dyes back to the year 2350, I thought I was late, but I just went a few minutes back in time and brought them back on time!" Sam said happily.

Danielle then saw something in Sam's hand, she was going to say something about it, but Scamp beat her to it. "What's that you're holding?" Asked Scamp. "Oh, this? Well this is an…" Sam trailed off when he forgot. He flipped over the device and saw the name. "It's an iPad 2!" Said Sam.

Huh, that's what I sometimes use to type this story-… hey, where is it? I just saw it! Not that long ago!

Danielle then turned to the forth wall. "Uh, narrator? I think he just took your iPad."

Wait, WHAT!? Sam! Give it back! "Uh, you do realize you can't talk to him, right?" Said Danielle. "Ok seriously, who is the narrator, and why do you keep doing that?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. But I think you took his iPad. You should just put it back where it was." Said Danielle.

He doesn't need to do that, I'll just change up this part of the story. There we go! I've got my iPad!

"What the- where did it go!?" Exclaimed Sam.

Oops, I forgot to give him a new one. Then an iPad instantly appeared in his hands. So, Danielle, I make everyone forget that this has ever happened, except for you. Just don't bring it up…

Anyway, Sam showed them the screen. "It's pretty cool, right?" Said Sam. "Sam… did you go to the far future again?" Asked Danielle. "Well, no I- yes… I went to the year 2019 this time and boy was it different!" Said Sam.

"Will there be flying cars?" Asked Danielle. "No. We won't even be alive by then anyway." Said Sam. "Uh, what do you mean by that?" Asked Danielle. "Well… really, since when can a human live over 120 years old, let alone a dog?" Said Sam. "Oh, yeah. Good point." Said Danielle.

Sam then saw the court house. "What the? What in the world happened here!?" Sam said in confusion. "Oh yeah, Sam listen, my kid showed up, things went crazy." Said Scamp.

"You're kid!?" Sam exclaimed. He then slowly fell into the driver's seat. "Great Scott, I was afraid of this! I knew I should've picked up one of those sleep inducers from 2350, GWAH!" Sam moaned as Buster looked on from a distance before running off.

Danielle then looked at the newspaper and noticed something odd. "Wait a minute, Sam, Sam, Sam, look at this! It's changing." Said Danielle. Sam immediately stopped groaning and quickly looked at the newspaper along with Scamp.

The front-page title and picture slowly changed from "Young pup pounded" to "Dog pack pounded".

Sam looked up towards the courthouse and saw a bunch of dog catchers dragging Vinnie and his goons out of the destroyed glass entrance. Sam quickly took out a pair of binoculars and saw close up.

A photographer had his camera ready and Vinnie was right in front of it. He looked at the camera and shouted, "I WAS FRAMED!" Then the camera snapped the photo in the newspaper.

While Scamp was looking at the picture, he noticed that in the background, future Danielle was standing among the crowd. He quickly looked to where she was and saw her. After the two of them made eye-contact, Danielle smiled at him and walked off. Scamp didn't dare tell Sam nor Danielle about who he just saw and kept his mouth shut.

"Great, yes… yes of course!" Said Sam, he then looked at the newspaper. "Because this incident has now occurred, Vinnie now goes to the pound! There-fore your son will never go with him tonight and that raid will never take place. Thus, history, future history, has now been altered, and this is the proof." Sam said triumphantly before continuing.

"Danielle, Scamp, we've succeeded, not exactly as I planned, but no matter. Scamp, you wash off your disguise, and we go home!" Sam said quickly.

Scamp gulped. "Wash… you don't mean?" Scamp said cautiously. "Yes, you wash off in the pond over there. Unlike baths, all you have to do is simply jump in, and come back out… that's it. The dye washes off easily." Said Sam.

"Do I have to?" Asked Scamp. "Well, you'll have to do it before we go home, you can't come back with that disguise on. Plus, washing it off will be easy, and it'll only take just a few seconds." Said Sam.

"You know what? Just this once… I'll do it. BUT JUST THIS ONCE OKAY?" Said Scamp. "Okay good! Alright Danielle, let's get ready while we wait." Sam said as Scamp slowly walked off to the pond.

When we got there, he looked down into the water, and saw his son's reflection, being that he was still disguised. "Ugh… let's just this over with." Scamp said to himself. He took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

When he surfaced, he was Scamp again. He quickly walked out and shook his fur. Scamp was about to start walking back to the D.E. when he noticed future Danielle walking along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the ally.

He looked at the D.E., neither Sam nor Danielle were watching him. Scamp looked back and started running toward her.

But when he was at the entrance of the ally, he saw someone that made him yelp. "Oh no! NOT HIM!" Scamp said as he tried running, but it was too late, he was caught.

Back at the D.E., Danielle and Sam were fueling the time machine and setting the destination time. While Danielle was running, the sports book fell out from under her fur. Sam immediately saw it.

"What's this?" Sam asked as he picked up the book. "Uh, it's a souvenir." Said Danielle. Sam read the title out loud and turned to her. "Hardly recreational reading material Danelle." Sam said in disbelief.

"Hey, Sam, what's the harm in bringing back a little info about the future? You know, maybe, we can place a couple bets." Said Danielle. "DANIELLE, I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain!" Sam said angrily.

"The intent here is to gain a clearer perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going, the pitfalls and the possibilities, the perils and a promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, Why?" Sam said as he slowly lowered his voice while he leaned closer to Danielle's face.

"Hey, Sam, I'm all for that! What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?" Asked Danielle. Sam got up and started walking toward a garbage can. "I am going to put this in the trash!" Said Sam.

But before he could, a dogcatcher's truck drove by with Scamp in the back. When Scamp saw them, he quickly got up. "HELP! HELP ME!" Scamp yelled pleadingly.

Sam was frozen with shock. He quickly turned to Danielle. "GREAT SCOTT!" Sam said as Danielle ran over to him. "Was that Scamp!?" Asked Danielle, Sam nodded. "Now, I know where he is taking Scamp." Said Sam.

"To the pound?" Asked Danielle. "No, with a new law with capturing dogs, collared dogs are taken home instead of going to the pound. So the dogcatcher is taking him home, the same house that we live in! We'll arrive shortly there after, get him out of there and go back to 1912." Whispered Sam loudly.

"You mean we're going to go home in the future? I'm going to see myself as a grown up?" Danielle squealed. "No, no, no, Danielle, that could result in-" Sam said before he gasped loudly, holding his hand up to his mouth. "Great Scott! Scamp could conceivably encounter his future self! The consequences of that could be disastrous." Sam said frantically.

Danielle pulled at him to face her. "Sam, what do you mean?" Danielle asked confused. "I foresee two possibilities. 1. Coming face to face with himself 2 years older would put him into shock and he would simply pass out. Or 2. The encounter could create a time paradox, that would unravel the very fabric of the spacetime continuum and destroy the entire universe! Granted, that would be the worst case scenario. The destruction may be very limited, merely to own galaxy." Explained Sam.

Danielle was barely able to follow what he had just said. "Well that's a relief…" Danielle said uneasy, Sam then got up. "Let's go. I sure hope we find Scamp before he finds himself! It shouldn't be to hard, we could just drive home quickly, being that there's no traffic here." Sam said confidently.

But then.

Immediately after he said that, cars instantly flooded into the town square and stopped in a massive gridlock of cars, angrily honking horns at each other.

Sam and Danielle were absolutely dumbfounded, to shocked to move or say anything for the first five seconds. "And I had to jinx it." Sam said groaning. Danielle sighed, "You and your big mouth…" Danielle said irritated.

"Great, it's going to take us forever to get there!" Said Sam, despite it being obvious. He then held up the sports almanac, "And this stays here. I didn't invent a time machine to win at gambling, I invented a time machine to travel through time!" Sam said before throwing the book in a trash can.

After the two of them ran over to the D.E., and slowly merged into the traffic. Buster slowly walked out of the door that was next to the trash can. He walked over and pulled the book out. "So… Sam Brown invented a time machine." Buster said with an evil grin across his face. "Beautiful…" Buster said in a dreamy tone.

In the back of the truck, Scamp was laying down on the cold hardwood floor. "I can't believe I'm going to the pound again. I hope I don't stuck with Reggie again. Scamp said sadly. When the truck stopped, he looked out the fenced door, and much to his surprise, he saw that he was nowhere near the pound, in fact, he was familiar with the area.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Scamp said to himself. He then heard familiar happy barking. "Why hello there! Is your owner home? No? Then you can take him in." Scamp recognized the voice, it was the same dogcatcher who threw him into the pound.

The back door of the truck opened and a dog popped up, it was future Danielle again, smiling at him. This time, she had something in her paw. But before Scamp could say anything, she pointed the device at him, as it beeped, the two lights on it lit up a bright white. Scamp began to feel light headed, and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5 - Future Home

_**Inside a small fishing boat in the middle of a lake.**_

 **Oh, looks like I caught something! Aha! I knew I would catch this one eventually! All I had to do was sit in this tiny boat for almost five days straight. Anyway, I had just caught Chapter 5 of our story, ready to present it too you all! Also, for the very first time ever, this chapter has a whopping 3000 words! Yeah, you heard me, EXACTLY 3000 WORDS! That's like two small chapters smashed together! Anyway, I'm getting side tracked. Now where was I? Oh Yeah! Before I continue, I think you guys can see where I'm going with this. But in case you didn't... RECAP!**

 **Last time, Danielle walked inside the antique shop and sees a sports almanac, she then gets an idea. She would buy the almanac, take it back to 1912 and use it for winning bets at sports events, in a cheeky attempt to make some money.**

 **Wait... why would she need money anyway? You know what? I'm not going to question it.**

 **Anyway, Sam comes by in the D.E., which Buster sees and remembers it from 1912. After landing, Sam sees the destruction at the courthouse. After some explaining, they found out that they had succeeded, Vinnie and his friends were being sent to the pound instead of Scamp's kids. Sam then tells Scamp to wash off in the pond, to which he reluctantly agreed. After washing off the disguise, he get's caught by the dogcatcher. Meanwhile, Sam discovers the almanac and lectures Danielle on trying to profit from time travel and attempts to dispose of it, but before he could, the dogcatcher's truck drove by with Scamp in the back. They then try to drive after him, but get stuck in traffic, and Buster overhears everything about the time machine. When Scamp arrived at his house instead of the pound, future Danielle camp up to the door and used a device to electronically knock out Scamp.**

 **And that's where we were, so let's continue the story. Wait... I think I caught something else.**

 ***Reels in a bomb with a lit fuse.***

 **... Ugh... Why does the bad stuff always happen to me... Anyway, enjoy!**

 **... AHH- *BOOM!***

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Future Home**

It was dark, Scamp could only see himself in a dark void. He then heard two voices that came from, everywhere, one of them being familiar. "Danielle, what did you do to him?" Said voice one. "Don't worry, Sam, all I did was put him to sleep." Said Danielle. "Are you sure that's what happened?" Asked Sam. "Well, yeah. How else could he have ended up in this house? We should take our positions before he wakes up." Said Danielle.

He then heard footsteps leaving. Shortly after, he heard a reverse boom, and when it had ended, he jolted awake, breathing heavily. 'Wha?... Was that trip to the future a dream?' Scamp thought to himself.

Not even seconds after, he began to notice somethings are different around the house. He slowly got out of his bed, which looked completely different. Instead of having just Scamp's name on it, the bed also had Angel's name on it too.

Scamp noticed a calendar and saw the year "1914".

He then realized that it wasn't a dream, he was still in the future. "I'm in the future…" Scamp muttered quietly, "Does this mean the time machine is real?" Scamp said to himself. He then heard a voice from upstairs.

"Dad? Dad is that you?" called the voice. Scamp turned towards the sound, alerted. He quietly whimpered, "I gotta get outta here!" Scamp said as he tried leaving. But he was at the front door.

Scamp realized that he wouldn't be able to make it to the back door without being seen, he was done for. But then, he noticed the door under the stairs, normally it would be filled with clutter, but it was worth a shot.

Scamp quickly ran to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it was nearly empty. But he was not about to question it. He quickly moved in and quietly closed the door behind him. Just in time as someone has walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad? Dad is that you?" Called the voice. The was then a scratching sound from the front door. From what Scamp had just heard, he remembered while he was in the ally with Sam and Danielle, he found out he will have a daughter. 'She must be my daughter!' Thought Scamp.

"I'll get it!" Called a voice. She then quickly walked in. Scamp knew who she was. It was future Danielle again. 'I'm seeing her a lot today.' Thought Scamp.

After the door opened, there were some familiar voices. "Grandma! Grandpa! You're home!" Said the daughter. "Hi Angela!" Said Lady. "How was your dinner at Tony's?" Asked Danielle. "It went nicely. But it can never beat the first night I spent with your mother." Said Tramp.

"I was wondering, Grandma? Didn't you say that there was a pup with you, a friend?" Asked Angela

Lady thought for a moment. "Yes, she helped me and your grandpa fall in love." Said Lady.

Tramp then piped into the conversation, "She's was not like other pups, she took down Buster and his gang, alone!"

"Wait what? Really? How?" Asked Angela.

"Well, she angered him by knocking him over, she quickly grabbed some board with wheels and used it to glide along the street. Buster used his car and caught up with her, he was going to ram her, but she duped him by climbing over his car, running to the other end, and jumped back down onto the board which went under his car. She just made Buster and his friends crash into a truck full of manure! I'll admit, I may be the best street dog there ever was, but even I would have a hard time pulling off something like that!" Said Tramp.

"Wow… I wish I've met her." Angela said in astonishment. "I think you'll meet her someday." Said Danielle.

Back to the D.E., Sam and Danielle were still stuck in traffic on the way to Park Ave. "Darn traffic!" Sam said as he banged the wheel in frustration. "I know, we've been stuck in this mess for almost 2 HOURS! I honestly have no idea how much longer I can wait." Said Danielle, feeling almost as impatient as Sam was.

"Scamp, that is old Scamp, usually gets home around now, I hope we're not to late." Said Sam, before he noticed something in the rear-view mirror, he squinted to try and get a closer look. Danielle had caught on to him.

"What is it? What's the matter Sam?" Danielle asked concerned. "For a moment, I thought I saw some strange figure in the rear-view mirror. I thought it was following us… weird." Said Sam.

Lady gazed upon the room and noticed a broken vase. "Is that vase still broken?" Asked Lady. "Well, remember when the repair dog called Auntie a chicken, Auntie threw him out of the house and now we can't get anybody to fix it." Said Angela.

Danielle laughed awkwardly, which slowly turned to groaning. "Ha, ha, heh, heh, oh man… I really have to get rid of that problem… it has caused nothing but trouble."

Scamp was trying to process on what has happened before he ended up in the house. The only thing he could recall before passing out was where future Danielle was at the backdoor of the truck with a strange device.

He then remembered the pair of bright lights emitted from it when it got pointed at his eyes. 'That thing she had, was that what caused me to fall asleep? If so, then why did she do that? And how did I end up inside?' Scamp thought with a bunch of other ignored thoughts going through his head.

Angela looked out a window and saw the D.E. coming into view. "Uh, Auntie? You may wanna look at this." Angela called. Danielle walked over to the window and saw the D.E.

"Sam and I are here already? We should continue with the plan like normal anyway. Remember, we must mimic EVERYTHING from when I went to the future myself! And we can't screw up, NOT EVEN ONCE." Said Danielle. "I really hope it works." She muttered with a hint of concern and worry.

Scamp was confused with what Danielle had said. 'Wait… Sam and Danielle are here!? If so, I really hope they can get me out of here. And what did future Danielle mean by mimic everything?' thought Scamp.

After the D.E. finished parking at the curb across the street from the house, Sam and Danielle jumped out from both sides. Sam then quickly walked over to Danielle.

"Alright Danielle, stay here, okay?" Said Sam. "Wha? Oh come on Sam, I wanna see what has changed in the house!" Danielle begged. "We CAN'T risk you running into your older self. Don't worry, I'll be back after I get Scamp out of the house." Said Sam.

As he ran off toward the Darling residence, Danielle closed the passenger door and walked over to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. "Well, at least the seats are comfortable…" Danielle said to herself.

Buster arrived at Park Ave. and saw the D.E. "Good, it's in sight. Now I wait…" Buster said to himself as he stealthily walked, looking from a safe distance.

When the future family was out of the room, Scamp quietly opened the door and slowly walked over to the wall and peered into the living room. He saw them chatting, Champ. "Hey Dad, when did you get so small?" Said Camp as he walked past him.

Scamp was stunned. "Dad?" Scamp whispered before quietly stepping into the back room and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack to see outside of the room.

The front door opened again, and another dog stepped in. Scamp immediately recognized her. 'ANGEL!? She looks so… beautiful.' Thought Scamp.

"Hi Mom!" Angela said excitedly. "Hi Angela, I'm home!" Said Angel. Danielle piped in, "How did it go?" Asked Danielle. "Well, something happened in the town square earlier. Couldn't figure it out." Said Angel. "I think I can shed some light on that. Because I saw what happened, twice! Because the me from 1912 was there too. You won't believe what happened!" Danielle said excitedly.

Danielle was still resting in the D.E. driver seat. "Oookay, I'm bored." Danielle said quickly. "I guess I could look around and see what had changed. Couldn't hurt if I do it for just a few minutes." Danielle said as she jumped out of the D.E. and started looking around.

That was a BIG MISTAKE. Because when she was far enough away, Buster peeked around the front of the car to see her. 'Beautiful…' Buster thought with an evil grin. He then climbed into the D.E., placed the sports almanac on the dash board.

While he was doing that, the receipt fell out, but it went unnoticed. Buster then closed the door and slowly flew away. Danielle was totally oblivious to the whole thing and didn't notice that the D.E. was stolen.

"Okay so, it happened at around 4:45 p.m., a board with wheels (Skateboards) chase occurred, Vinnie's friends chased the younger me around the town square, I remembered grabbing a rope from a truck to have a better grip. I remember Scamp, who was disguised, yelled at me to watch out. Thank goodness he did, because I dodged Vinnie's baseball bat. Had he not warned me, then Vinnie probably would've killed me after hitting me. He was aiming for my head after all. After I dodged, I ended up in the middle of the pond and Vinnie was blasting toward me. I then saw that Scamp hooked a fishing rod onto his board. I saw what he was doing, just as he was about to hit me with his bat, I jumped into the pond to avoid him, the fishing rod ran out of line and Vinnie and his goons were sent flying into the courthouse, destroying the entrance. Seeing it happen once was shocking enough, but after seeing it again two years later, it really brings back memories. And that's what happened." Said Danielle, finishing her story.

"Wow, you were just like that other puppy that made Buster crash into a manure truck!" Said Champ astonished. Danielle remembered the manure and despite being grossed out, she started snickering. "It's really disgusting, yet REALLY funny when you think about it." Danielle said laughing.

Scamp listened on. 'Man… the more they bring up Buster crashing into the manure truck, the more I wish I was there to see it happen.' Thought Scamp. Even though he though it was funny, he didn't dare laugh.

Sam was looking through windows and saw Scamp. 'Bingo! Found him!' Sam thought as he raised his fist. "Scamp, Scamp!" Sam loudly whispered as he quietly knocked on the window.

Scamp turned around and saw Sam. He quickly jumped onto the ledge. "Oh Sam, am I glad to see you!" Scamp whispered, feeling scared.

"Go out the front door! I'll meet you there." Said Sam. "But how? I can't reach the doorknob!" Said Scamp. "Well, I saw Champ open the door without using the doorknob, that must mean that…" Sam trailed off after noticing something. "That what?" Asked Scamp. When Sam saw what it was, he ducked.

Scamp quietly jumped from the ledge and walked over to the door, he could still hear the future family in the living room. "I guess it's time for me to make my move." Scamp quietly muttered to himself.

He opened opened the door and slowly snuck away. Eventually, he made it to the front door. Scamp was looking back toward the living room as he walked. Then the front door opened and another dog walked in.

The two of them looked at each other briefly and started to casually walk, but they both immediately stopped, when they processed what just happened.

Scamp and the other dog quickly turned to face each other and made eye contact. Scamp then knew who it was, it was future Scamp!

They both gasped. "I'M OLD!" "I'M YOUNG!" They both say at the same time, and they both fainted. Sam caught the younger Scamp and cushioned his fall.

Everyone in the living room heard it. Sam knew too, and he quickly dragged Scamp out of the house.

When Danielle turned the corner, she saw Scamp lying on the floor, unconscious. She exclaimed as she ran over to him. When Angel saw him, her face turned horrified. "Scamp!" Angel said as she ran up to him.

A short pause followed after everyone crowded around him. Scamp then opened his left eye. "Did it work?" Asked Scamp. "Well, you were listening from, outside right? So, everything we said, was it the exact way you remembered it?" Asked Daniele.

"I think so." Said Scamp. Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good! Now we don't have to worry about having a paradox anymore!" Danielle said with glee. "So, now what?" Asked Angel. "Well, we're finished. I guess we just go… do what ever." Said Danielle. She then closed the front door.

While all of this was happening, Buster was landing the D.E. back to where it was. Danielle was still exploring.

Then all of the sudden, Sam ran over to the gate entrance to the house. "Danielle! Danielle! Danielle, come quick! Quick!" Sam quietly called out urgently. Danielle quickly started running over to him.

Buster opened the driver's side door of D.E., laughing evilly. "I have done it! Beautiful!" Buster said as he tried getting out. He banged his head on the frame of the door. "OW! Ugh, I'm gonna be feelin' that in the mornin'." Buster said as he walked away from the D.E., totally unaware that his eyepatch fell off after hitting his head.

Meanwhile, Sam and Danielle were running back to the D.E., Sam carrying Scamp. "He encountered his older self and went into shock, just as I predicted. He'll be fine. Let's get back to 1912, and then I'm gonna DESTROY THE TIME MACHINE!" Sam declared.

That caught Danielle completely off guard. "Wait, DESTROY IT? But what about all that stuff about humanity, where we're going and why?" Asked Danielle confused.

"The risks are just too great, as this incident proves. And I was behaving responsibly. You can imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall into the wrong hands!" Sam said as he opened the passenger door and gently placed Scamp in the seat.

As Sam grabbed some garbage to refuel, he continued. "My only regret is that I'll never get a chance to visit my favourite historical era, 'The Old West'. But time traveling, is just too dangerous! Better that I devote myself to making other inventions…" Said Sam.

"Alright, come on Danielle! We're going home!" Called Sam. "You didn't need to shout, Sam…" Danielle said irritated. Sam looked to his right and saw sitting right next to him. "Oh… you're already sitting there… well okay then. Now, let's get outta here!" Sam said awkwardly before closing the driver's side door.

The D.E. slowly levitated as its wheels folded inward. The it blasted away into the dark and cloudy night sky.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Horrific Discovery

**Well, this chapter came out sooner than I thought... So, this is Chapter 6 and it's time for the recap!**

 **... wait... where it it? Hold on guys, let me look for it. Where's that sheet of paper... found it! Okay, NOW it's time for the recap!**

 **Last time, Scamp wakes up to find himself in the house, but in the future. Scamp hides from his future family, shortly after, Danielle and Sam arrive home, Sam left to get Scamp and Danielle went exploring, even though she was told to not leave. But she did... Buster got into the D.E. with the sports almanac and flew away. Meanwhile, Sam finds Scamp and tells him to meet him at the front door, but when Scamp reached the front door, he encountered his future self and passed out. Buster then returns the D.E. and leaves, unaware that he left some things behind. Meanwhile, Sam and Danielle took Scamp back to time machine and flew away.**

 **Okay! we're all caught up. Now, let's get started.**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – A Horrific Discovery**

Sam had finished typing in the destination time into the D.E. and the date July 29th, 1912 6:00 pm, popped up in the destination time bar.

"Danielle, brace yourself for temporal displacement. Danielle grabbed onto Scamp and pulled him close to her, clutching him like a teddy bear. The D.E. was quickly gaining speed, 50… 60… 70… 80… 88 mph. a bright flash of blue light washed over the windshield as an explosive crash sounded.

When both the flash, and the explosive crash were gone, nothing really changed. Except none of the house lights were on in town at all. But it went unnoticed.

Sam took his hands off the steering wheel and looked. "Did we make it?" Asked Danielle. Sam didn't answer. She tried again. "Are we back?" After a long pause, Sam had breathed. "We're back…"

The D.E. flew down and landed on the street outside of the Darling residence. After the D.E. pulled into the driveway, Sam and Danielle jumped out. "Alright Danielle, place Scamp inside the doghouse and get Mom and Dad." Said Sam.

Danielle stopped dragging him for a second. "How long do you think he's going to be out?" Asked Danielle. "I'm not quite sure, he received quite a shock. It could be another few minutes, or probably a couple hours at the most." Said Sam as he looked in the glove box of the D.E.

"Oh-… that's where it was…" Sam muttered. He then leaned out of the car. "Danielle, I gotta go somewhere."

Danielle, who was gently dragging Scamp, careful not to wake him, stopped and looked at him. "Where are you going?" Danielle asked confused. "Well… remember that book I got from the local library about a month ago? Yeah, I found it in the glovebox of the D.E., and I must return it. I can already tell that the late fee is going to be pretty bad…" Sam sighed. "I am going to be in so much trouble when Mom and Dad finds out... Anyway, I'll be back within the hour." Said Sam.

"Okay… well, see ya!" Danielle said in her goofy tone. Sam looked at her and smiled as he opened the door and climbed back inside the D.E., after closing the door, he flew away.

Danielle started walking toward the house, then she remembered Scamp, she looked at him and sighed.

"Well, I can't just leave you here. It's cold out, even though it's the middle of the summer. I guess there can be exceptions when it comes to nature. Like how the narrator could make exceptions in this story." Said Danielle.

… Please stop bringing me up in this… "Sorry my good ol' friend, I have too. Because if I can't, then what will I use in my fourth wall breaks?" Said Danielle.

Well, find ways to make fourth wall breaks without mentioning me, get creative! Also, I am not your friend. "Nah! You're just saying that you're not my friend, because you don't have a role in this story." Danielle said in disbelief.

That's what being a narrator is! You don't get a role in the story, all you have to do is just read it out. Put simply, I'm just telling a story. Besides, I'd rather be a narrator, without a narrator, then how will the reader know what's happening in the story? How will they know what the character is doing while talking?

"Well, I can't argue with that." Said Danielle. She then grabbed Scamp and slowly dragged him to the doghouse. By the time she rested him inside it, Danielle was wheezing. "He is surprisingly heavy." Said Danielle, breathing heavily.

"Better get Jim Dear and Darling." Said Danielle, feeling unnecessarily determined. "Unnecessarily… really?"

QUIET! I'M NARRATING! Danielle jumped back, spooked. "Okay sorry, jeez…" Said Danielle.

*sigh* sorry Danielle, I'm just tired. "It's fine." Danielle reassured. Anyway, she went up to the doggie door to find it all boarded up. She looked at it in confusion. "What the… why is it all boarded up?" Asked Danielle.

She then took a few steps back and saw that the whole house is in a state of disrepair, abandoned. Danielle was starting to feel uneasy. "Uh… what happened to the house?" Said Danielle.

Danielle went out the gate in the front yard and saw that all the houses are boarded up and abandoned with absolutely no signs of life anywhere. Danielle was starting to feel scared. "Uh… what's going on?" Said Danielle, who was starting to tremble.

She then started walking around the neighborhood, which had the same results. "This has gotta be the wrong year!" Danielle said panting. When she saw a trashcan, she quickly looked inside. She then found a newspaper. Danielle took it out and read the date. "July 29th, 1912"

"1912…" Said Danielle. She then started hearing sounds in the distance and decided to find the source. After walking for what felt like hours, she found herself in the town square, and it was full of wild street dogs, fighting over food, laughing, reeking havoc on objects around the place.

When she looked at where the courthouse was, it was a tall casino that's named, "Buster's" Danielle decided to check it out, she saw a statue of Buster and a TV playing something about him.

The narrator started speaking, 'Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Buster Museum! Dedicated to the town's number one citizen, and greatest living dog hero. The one and only, Buster! Of, course we've all heard the legend, but who is the dog? Inside, you'll find out how Buster became the richest and most powerful dog in the country. Learn the amazing history of Buster and his family. Starting with his great, great, great, grandfather, Buford the fastest dog in the west of the year 1892.'

'Uh… Buster? Powerful? What is going on?' Danielle thought as the narrator continued. 'See Buster's humble beginnings, and how a trip to a race track made him a millionaire overnight. Share the excitement of a fabulous winning streak, that earned him the nickname, 'The Luckiest Dog on Earth'! Discover how that on New Year's Eve 1911, saw that Buster led a street dog revolution and overthrew the human population and they were forced to leave, or become their food. When the town was overrun, Buster took control and renamed the town, 'Buster Town'. After the revolution, Buster said a famous speech.'

The TV then showed a video of Buster. "What can I say? It's a new year! And a New Town! A town that we rule! Being the leader of the revolution, I declare myself the leader of this town. My first order of business is that all housedogs are ILLEGAL! Our goal exterminates their entire population by converting them into real dogs and kill any of them who refuse! We will board up all houses to make sure that house dogs don't live on in secrecy! All collars are illegal, any dogs found with a collar must be reported and brought to me! HOUSEDOGS FOR EXTINCTION!" After Buster said that, all the dogs in the audience cheered with support.

Danielle couldn't believe what she was seeing! 'Okay, something is horribly wrong here!' Danielle thought to herself, unaware that there was a security dog who saw her. He pulled out a walkie talkie and quietly spoke into it. Danielle couldn't take her eyes off the TV.

The narrator started speaking again, 'You all remember in May 1912, Buster turned the dilapidated courthouse into a casino, along with that, Buster had legalized gambling. Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love. Relive Buster's happiest moment as in January 1912, he realized his life long, romantic dream, by marrying his cocker spaniel sweetheart, Lady.'

Danielle eyes widened after he said that. 'No… It can't be!' Danielle thought as the TV cut to a video of Buster and Lady walking down a path with cheering street dogs. Buster was beside himself with glee, while Lady was clearly unhappy. "Well, third times the charm!" Buster said happily. He then forcefully kissed Lady on the lips.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danielle screamed as she stepped backward and some dogs grabbed her, it was Buster's friends. "Hey, hey, hey! You're coming with us!" Said thug #1.

Danielle was still in shock from the TV and tried breaking free. "No, no! Let me go!" Danielle shouted with plead. "Now listen here buddy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Said thug #2.

But before Danielle could say anything, thug #3 hit her in the head and everything went black. Right after that, she heard one of the thugs say one last thing before passing out.

"The easy way…"


	8. Chapter 7 - My Father?

**There we go, now I have enough Kleenex to... OH MY GO- JEEZ! I didn't see you there! Anyway, I'm finally back! The reason I've been absent for the past 16 days is because I got sick. By sick I mean like a cold, and I still have it, but it wasn't as bad as last week. You may be surprised that I've been sick for over two weeks, that's because whenever I get sick, I get hit harder and longer then normal. So instead of it being like... one to four days? I don't know. But it's almost guaranteed to be over a week for me. The reason is not clear, but I think the reason is that I have a weaker Immune System then average, so if I get hit by a deadly disease, then I would have a significantly higher chance of dying from it, I don't know, It's my guess. So yeah, 1+ week long colds are normal for me when I get them.**

 **Anyway, back to the story, let's just recap.**

 **Last time, Danielle, Sam and Scamp return to 1912. Sam leaves to go to the library to return a book... I don't know why he would at that time, but whatever... Anyway, after Danielle sets Scamp sown in the doghouse, she sees that the town looks different, in a state of disrepair. She was convinced it was the wrong year, but one convenient newspaper check later, it was indeed 1912. Danielle then find the town square and the clock tower, which was now a casino. Danielle looked at a TV, showing what happened and at the end Danielle just, well... no. Anyway, she was found by Buster's thugs and they knocked her out.**

 **Now that the recap is out of the way, I have one more thing to say before I start, because I have been sick and still am, production on chapters will slow down, but however, spring break has just started today! So because of my cold, I unintentionally get a whole month off school. So when I'm better, production on chapters will speed up, because it's spring break!**

 **Alright guys, let's start the long awaited Chapter 7!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – My Father!?**

Danielle could see nothing but darkness and silence, then she started seeing light, she had her eyes open just a crack, but she couldn't see well. "Mom? Mom is that you?" Danielle said tired. She then heard a soothing voice, she immediately recognized, it was Lady. "Just relax Danielle… You've been asleep for almost two hours." Said Lady.

Danielle then remembered what happened before getting knocked out. "I had a horrible nightmare, it was terrible…" Said Danielle. "Well, you're safe and sound now… Back on the good ol' 27th floor.

Danielle opened her eyes as she was not expecting to hear that. "2th floor!?" Danielle said in confusion. A lamp turned on immediately after. Danielle exclaimed as she bolted right up from lying down.

Danielle breathed heavily as she looked at Lady, but she looked different. Lady had no collar and looked like she hadn't had a bath in several months. "M-Mom? Is that you?" Asked Danielle. "Yes, it's me Danielle, are you alright?" Lady asked concerned.

Danielle stuttered, "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you're so… you're so… different." Lady then got up from sitting down. "Everything's going to be fine Danielle. Are you hungry? I- I can call room service." Lady reassured as she walked to a phone on a dresser.

Danielle said under her breath, "Room service?" as she pushed the blankets off herself.

Suddenly, a voice shouted from far away, "LADY!" Lady immediately turned toward the double doors on the other side of the room. "Oh my gosh, it's your father!" Lady said with fear. "My father?" Danielle said as she looked at the doors in confusion.

The doors flew open to reveal an angry Buster wearing luxurious accessories, golden necklaces, golden bracelets and golden piercings. His thugs, now bodyguards were behind him, turning on the lights. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY OUTTA TOWN YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Buster yelled at the top of his lungs.

Danielle's face turned to shock and fear. "MY FATHER!?"

"Did you get kicked out of another obedience school? Seriously Lady! Do you know how much perfectly good dough I blow on this no-good kid of yours huh? Of all FOUR OF THEM!?" Exclaimed Buster.

Lady leered at him angry, "What do you care? We can afford it!" Lady said as she walked up and faced him. She then walked passed him and out of the room. "The least we can do with all of that money is provide a better life for our children!" Lady said as Buster's thugs grabbed Danielle and dragged her behind them as they walked out of the room.

"Oh- Now hold on second he- let's get this straight. Danielle is YOUR kid NOT MINE, and all of the money in the world would do jack squat for THAT lazy twerp!" Buster said fuming. "Stop it Buster! Just stop it!" Lady pleaded.

Danielle looked around the room, 'I have no idea what's going on! I don't like this place… But I gotta admit, it's pretty fancy.' Danielle thought in astonishment. Her attention then turned back to Buster and Lady.

"Look at her… She's a loser just like her father was." Buster said in his persuading tone. Lady turned her head back towards him with a look of fury in her eyes. She then slowly started walking up to him, Lady then spoke slowly, but fiercely. "Don't you, DARE SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT TRAMP! You're not even HALF the husband he was…" Lady said as she leered into his soul.

Buster's nostrils flared at that comment. Without warning, he pushed Lady to the ground out of anger. When Danielle saw that, she was immediately filled with rage. She wanted him dead! "YOU JERK!" Danielle shouted as she charged at him, but his thugs restrained her.

As Lady whimpered on the ground, Buster turned to the angry Danielle being held back by his thugs. "Always a little 'hot head' huh?" Buster calmly said as he walked over to her.

He then gently placed his paw on her back. "You wanna take a poke at me?" Asked Buster, smirking. Danielle tried breaking the thugs grip on her by trying to run into him but couldn't.

Buster then used his other paw to punch her hard in the stomach. Danielle groaned and gasped in pain as the thugs released her, allowing her to fall to the floor. Lady winced at the sight as the thugs giggled.

Lady was now truly enraged that Buster had just hit his own stepdaughter. "Okay Buster, That's it! I'm Leaving!" Lady said as she got up and stumbled her way toward the stairs.

"Oh ho, so go ahead! But think about this Lady, who's going to pay for all your room service huh? And your jewelry? Who's going to pay for your room Lady?" Buster said angry as Lady reached the top of the stairs to the balcony overlooking the room.

"You're the one who wanted me to have all of this! If you want em back, your gonna have em…" Lady angrily said as she forcefully took out golden rings, bracelets and necklaces and threw them of the balcony onto the floor.

She then started making her way to the double doors to her left when Buster started to threaten her. "Look Lady. You walk out that door, and I won't only cut off you, I'll cut off your kids!" Said Buster menacingly.

Lady froze at the door right after Buster had said that. She immediately turned back and ran to the balcony fence with a look of plead in her eyes. "You wouldn't!" Said Lady, begging him not to.

"Oh, wouldn't I? First you thoughta Collette, I'll cancel all her cards, she can settle all the debts with her bank all by herself. Your idiot son Scamp? I'll have his permits revoked. Your hopeless daughter Annette? I'll cut all contact from her friends who barely know her, she'll go back to her lonely life. And as for Danielle…" Buster said as he walked up to behind Lady from the second flight of stairs.

"Well maybe you'd like to have all four of your kids behind bars in the pound, just like their Uncle Jock. One big happy pound family…" Buster said grinning, knowing that he had won the argument.

Lady looked down in sadness, knowing that she couldn't compete with that. "Alright Buster… you win… I'll stay…" Lady sadly said as she slowly walked down the stairs.

Buster then turned his head and looked down at Danielle. "As for you, I'll be back up here in an hour, so YOU BETTER NOT BE! Also, clean up this mess! Jewelry can't clean itself up! And get rid of that collar after you leave!" Ordered Buster.

He then turned around and slammed the double doors open and walked out. As Lady reached the bottom of the stairs, Buster's thugs swiftly walked up the stairs and followed Buster out of the door.

Danielle looked at her mother, feeling bad for her. "He was right… and I was wrong…" Lady said in anguish as she walked past Danielle, hanging her head.

"Mom… Mom, what are you saying? You were actually defending yourself!" Said Danielle, who was having a hard time processing what happened. "I had it coming… He's my husband and he takes care of all of us… and he deserves our respect." Lady reassured.

Danielle couldn't believe what Lady was saying. "RESPECT!? YOUR HUSBAND!? HOW COULD HE BE YOU HUSBAND!? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE DAD FOR HIM!?" Danielle yelled in confusion. "Leave Dad? Danielle are you feeling alright?" Lady asked concerned.

"NO! NO, I'M NOT FEELING ALRIGHT! I don't understand a single thing that's going on around here and why nobody could give me a simple straight answer!" Danielle said as she sat down next to Lady.

"Oh, they must've hit you over the head hard this time…" Lady said in sadness. "Mom, I just want to know one thing… Where's my father? Where is Tramp?" Asked Danielle, pleading for an answer.

Tears then started forming in Lady's eyes. "Danielle… Tramp, your father is in the same place he's been for the past six months… Oak Park Cemetery…" Said Lady, who started crying silently.

Lightning sounded in the background as Danielle's eyes widened in realization. 'No…' was the only word that came into her head.


	9. Chapter 8 - An Alternate 1912

**You know guys, I'm honestly questioning how well my predictions can be. It feels like everytime I say "Production would slow," the exact opposite would happen. It it literally a FIVE HOUR GAP between this chapter and the last one I posted! That record of seven hours between two chapters in part I got thrown out the window here!**

 **The best part about releasing chapters almost back to back, is that I don't have to type a recap! So, no recap this time! Anyway, I'm just going to start the chapter because... I mean, come on... how much could happen in five hours? Apparently, not much...**

 **Let's just start the chapter now...**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – An Alternate 1912**

It was cold, dark and windy. Danielle was running around the pet cemetery with a flashlight in her mouth, looking frantically at each of tombstones. She stopped, out of breath, panting. She then looked to her left and saw it. A tombstone, that had Tramp's name on it.

Danielle dropped her flashlight as she slowly walked towards it, with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "No… No, this can't be happening!" Danielle cried as she pushed a shrub away from it.

When she did, she saw the date of death. "January 2nd, 1912? No! Oh my- please no! No, please no… this can't be happening… this can't be happening!" Danielle was sobbing. "This can't be…" She trailed off as a shadow appeared on the tombstone.

Danielle gasped as she turned around to see who was making that shadow. It was Sam. "I'm afraid it is happing Danielle, all of it." Sam said as he walked towards her. "Sam!" Danielle exclaimed. "When I learned about your father, I figured you'd come here." Said Sam.

"Then you know what happened to him? You know what happened?" Danielle whimpered as she walked over to him. She then turned back to the tombstone. "January 2nd… 1912." Said Danielle, on the verge of breaking down.

Sam knelt to her and looked at her with guilt. "Yes Danielle, I know…" Said Sam.

Danielle was sitting at a table, lighting sounded as she opened a newspaper to an article of Tramp, saying that he was killed. She and Sam were now back in his lab a.k.a. garage. "Narrator I'm not in the mood to make a comment right now." Danielle said exhausted.

"Okay, someday, I'm going to find out who this narrator is." Sam said before getting back on topic. "Anyway, on my way to the library, I noticed everything around town was different, so when I got to the library, I tried to make sense out of all the madness. The place was boarded up, shutdown. So, I broke in and borrowed some newspapers." Sam said as he walked over to the table.

"I don't get it Sam… I mean how can all of this be happening? It's like we're in a nightmare or something." Said Danielle. "No, it's real. Although, I can't imagine a NIGHTMARE being much worse!" Sam said as he looked around.

"Ugh… The lab is an awful, awful, awful MESS!" Sam said as he shoved a bunch of stuff off the TV. He then walked around. "So, obviously… The time continuum has been disrupted, creating this… new, temporal event sequence, resulting in this alternate reality." Sam said in his math and science talk, which Danielle obviously couldn't understand very well.

"English Sam!" Moaned Danielle. "Here, here! L-Let me illustrate!" Sam said as he pushed a bunch of boxes off and pulled up a chalkboard.

He then drew a straight line across the chalkboard. "Imagine that this line represents time. The present, 1912… Future… and the Past." Sam said as he wrote everything down, he listed. While he was doing that, Danielle ripped out the front page of the article of Tramp's death.

Danielle then looked at the chalkboard. Sam then pointed to 1912 on the line and started to explain. "Prior to this point in time… somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent. Creating an alternate 1912." Sam said as he drew a diagonal line, branching off before 1912, and he wrote 1912A.

"Alternate to you, me and Scamp. To everyone else here, it's normal." Said Sam.

He then reached inside the D.E. and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Recognize this? It's the receipt that came with the sports book after you bought it. I know, because it says you bought the sports book. I found it in the time machine!" Said Sam.

He then pulled something else out. "Along with this!" Sam said as lightning sounded in the background when he raised what looked like an eyepatch.

Danielle looked at it for a few seconds and recognized it from Scamp's story. "It's Buster's eyepatch… I mean Buster from the future!" Said Danielle.

"Correct! It was in the time machine, because Buster was in the time machine… with the sports almanac!" Said Sam.

"Woah…" Said Danielle, realizing how bad the situation was. Sam ran back to the chalkboard.

"You see, while we were in the future… Buster got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself at some point in the past!" Sam said as he drew a curved arrow and drew an X at the point on the line where it branched.

Sam chuckled to himself as he lifted a heavy newspaper book and laid it on the table. "It says right here that Buster made his first million betting on a horse race in June 1911." Sam said as he pointed at the picture on the front page.

The picture showed Buster holding up a cheque of one million dollars.

Sam then turned to Danielle. "He wasn't just lucky, he knew because he had all of the race results in the sports almanac! That's how he made his entire fortune!" Explained Sam.

"Look at his underbelly with the magnifying glass." Sam said as he placed a magnifying glass on the newspaper. Danielle picked it up and looked through it… and she saw it. "The almanac…" Said Danielle.

Anger then filled up inside her. She slammed the magnifying glass on the newspaper. "That JERK! Stole my idea! He must've been listening when I-" Danielle stopped out of realization. She then silently turned her head back to the newspaper.

"It's my fault… the whole thing is my fault I, if I hadn't bought that book… none of this would've ever happened!" Said Danielle, filled with guilt. "Well it's all in the past…" Sam reassured. "You mean the future." Corrected Danielle.

"WHATEVER! It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused to why the time machine must be destroyed…" Sam said as he pressed the back of his hand against the D.E., "After we straighten all of this out." Sam said as he pointed to the chalkboard.

Danielle then had an idea. "Right, so we go back to the future… and we stop Buster from stealing the time machine."

"We can't! Because if we travel into the future from this point in time," Sam said as he pointed at 1912A. He then underlined it as he continued. "it will be the future of THIS REALITY. In which Buster is corrupt, and powerful… and MARRIED TO YOUR MOTHER." Sam then grabbed a newspaper.

"And in which…" He held up the newspaper to Danielle. "This has happened to ME!" Sam said as Danielle took the newspaper and looked at the picture. It showed Sam being committed to an insane asylum.

Sam then went back to the chalkboard with his answer. "No… our only chance to repair the present, is in the PAST! At the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent! In order to put the universe back as we remember it… and get back to our reality." Said Sam.

He then slowly started walking back towards Danielle. "We have to find out the exact date… and the specific circumstances of 'how, where and WHEN' young Buster got his paws on that sports almanac!" Sam said as he leaned in close to her.

Danielle then thought of an amazing idea of how she can find that out, but it would be risky, knowing what Buster would and wouldn't do. She then said the three words that would describe her whole plan.

"I'll ask him…"


	10. Chapter 9 - About That Book

***Snow blowing in the wind* Wh... Huh? How did you up here? Ugh, no matter. I'm climbing this snowy mountain in search of this chapter you've been waiting for. The reason I've been absent is because, 1. I wanted to have a nice spring break, and 2. I just got back into school and have been really busy. Because of this, chapter 9 was left only half complete... until now! I finished it during my English class, even though I should've started writing my essay that was due almost 5 hours ago, heh heh, heh, oh man, I am so getting a zero for this... Anyway, I just started climbing this mountain, knowing that this chapter is here somewhere. While I'm looking, let's do the recap!**

 **Last time, Danielle discovers Tramp's grave and that was a big emotional blow to her. Anyway, Sam finds her and they arrive back to the lab. Sam explained how the space-time continuum works, and then they find out that it was future Buster who stole the time machine. Their plan now, was to find out how, where and when Buster got the sports almanac. To which Danielle simply said that she will just ask him.**

 **So yeah, you'll find out how her idea will play out in this chapter.**

 **... Hey... what's this? *picks it up out of the snow* I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE CHAPTER! *Distant Rumbling*...** **Oops...**

 **Well, I'm just going to start this chapter and start running from this... AVALANCHE!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – About That Book**

An old western movie was playing on the large TV, A gunman took his shotgun and shot the hero 3 times, the hero slumped over into the barrels as the gunman looked on with a smug look. The hero then stood up and removed a part of his leather cloak to reveal a steel plate covering his chest. A bulletproof vest.

Buster was sitting in a hot tub with two other female dogs. "Bulletproof vest! Great flic! Great flic! The guy is brilliant!" Buster laughed.

Then suddenly, the TV turned off. "Hey what the-" Buster said in confusion as he turned around. Only to see Danielle, holding the remote. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Shouted Buster as the girls squealed.

"Party's over Buster. Sorry ladies…" Danielle said as she tossed the remote into the water. "How did you get past my security downstairs?" Buster asked, fuming.

"There's a little matter we need to talk about." Said Danielle. "Yeah, money, right? Well forget it!" Shouted Buster. "No, not money… Gray's… Sports… Almanac…" Danielle said slowly.

Buster looked at her with a mixture of shock, realization and anger. "You heard her girls… the party's over."

The double doors opened into what looked like Buster's office. "Start talkin' kid, what else do ya know about that book?" Said Buster as he walked into the room with Danielle right behind him.

"First you tell me how you got it. How, where, and when." Danielle said as she stepped in front of him.

Buster chuckled. "Alright, take a seat." Buster said before turning around and walking around to the other side of his desk.

Danielle just stood there, watching him. When Buster noticed, he got intimidating. "SIT DOWN!" Buster said as he pointed at her. Danielle calmly turned and saw a chair to her right, which she jumped on and took a seat.

Buster then pushed his chair aside. "April 16th, 1911. That was when…" Buster said as he turned around and swung a large portrait of himself open, to reveal a safe hidden behind it.

Danielle immediately remembered that date. "April 16th, 1911? That was the date I went ba-" Danielle quickly stopped herself, she didn't want to tell Buster about the time machine, and quickly thought of something else. "That… was the date of the famous lightning storm." Said Danielle.

Buster looked at her. "You know your history kid… very good…" Said Buster. 'Huh, I never thought I'd hear a complement from Buster like that.' Thought Danielle.

Buster then continued. "I'll never forget that Sunday… I just picked up my car from the shop because I rolled it into a drag race a few days earlier." Buster said as he put in the combination.

Danielle knew Buster was lying about that. "I thought you crashed into a manure truck." Said Danielle in disbelief.

Buster turned to her stunned. "How do you know about that?" Asked Buster shocked. Danielle knew she had to think of something fast. "…My father told me about it." Said Danielle. "Your father?" Buster said in disbelief. Then she remembered. "Before he died…"

"Oh yeah… right." Said Buster quietly. He then opened the safe as he continued. "So, there I was mindin' my own business, this crazy old scarred up dog with an eyepatch shows up. He says he's my distant relative, I don't see any resemblance…" Buster said as he placed a box onto the table.

He then continued, "He says 'How would you like to be rich?' So, I said 'sure!'" Said Buster, he then opened the box and raised a book in a plastic cover. "So he lays this book on me… he says this book will tell me the outcome of every sporting event till the end of next year. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose."

Danielle slowly stood up and reached for it, only for Buster to slowly pull away. Danielle looked at him. "So I say 'What's the catch?'" Asked Buster, before he answered his own question. "He says 'No catch, just keep it a secret.'"

He then slowly placed the book back in it's box and closed it. "After that, he disappeared. I never saw him again…" Buster said as he turned around, heading back towards the safe with the box.

Danielle then notices on a plate that looked like a golden gear with six sharp ends, she saw some matchboxes. She took one and looked at it. When Buster closed the picture, Danielle quickly tucked it away.

Buster then looked at her and pulled his chair back to where it was. "Oh and he told me one more thing… He said that someday, a crazy wild-eyed kid or a puppy may show up, askin' about that book." Buster said as he sat into his chair and opened a drawer in front of him.

He then continued. "… And if that ever happens…" Buster said before raising a small gun and loaded it.

Danielle was immediately unsettled and realized what it was for. Buster quietly laughed as Danielle's eyes widened, she looked back and forth between Buster and the plate next to her. "Funny… I never thought it'd be you…" Buster said as he pointed the gun at her.

Danielle had to act quickly and came up with a risky idea. "Yeah, well Buster you're forgetting one thing. WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!?" Danielle shouted as she pointed at something behind him.

Buster, not being smart, looked to where she was pointing. Danielle quickly grabbed the plate, Buster quickly turned back after hearing her grab it. Danielle hastily threw the plate like a frisbee, aimed straight at Buster.

He quickly ducked to dodge it. The plate hit the chair and got wedged in there. Danielle then made a break for it as Buster got back up and looked at the damage. He turned around and fired his gun.

Danielle ducked when he did, causing the bullet to hit a wine glass behind her. Danielle kept running. Buster stood fully up and snarled "YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Buster shouted as Danielle took a big leap over a couch.

He fired again while Danielle was midair and he missed again, hitting an expensive lamp this time. He then hit a button on his desk to alert his security.

Danielle quickly got up and made her way to the stairs. As she climbed, Buster ran into the room, pointed his gun at her and fired. Danielle ducked again and missed the bullet. Buster fired again when she got to the top, again he missed.

As Danielle was opening the doors, Buster fired another shot that failed. Danielle made it into the hall and quickly started looking for an escape route. She then saw an elevator ding, 'Yes!' Danielle thought as she ran for it.

When she wasn't even halfway there, the elevator doors opened to reveal Buster's goons. 'Never mind!' Danielle thought as she quickly stopped and started running in the opposite direction. Buster's friends started chasing her, but they kept on getting caught in each other's paths.

Danielle ran up a few steps of stairs before opening a door, revealing two sets of stairs that are opposite to each other. Danielle went down the stairs that she can access. When she was halfway down the second flight, she climbed over the railing and jumped onto the other set of stairs and started going up.

Buster's bodyguards ran down the same set of stairs that Danielle was on just seconds ago, and they went down, unaware that Danielle had jumped to the other set. Danielle ran up the stairs, climbed over the railing and jumped back to the other set of stairs and ran back up to where she was.

She then saw another flight of stairs and ran up to the door and ran through. Buster burst into the room, looking down the stairs, he then looked at the door that Danielle just went through and saw it slowly closing. The door had a sign next to it that read, 'roof access.'

Danielle ran to the edge of the roof and looked down, it was a straight drop to the ground. She was trapped. 'Oh come on!' Danielle thought as she stomped her front paw on the ledge out of frustration.

Buster then appeared behind her. "Go ahead kid! Jump!" Buster said as Danielle turned around, alerted. "A suicide will be nice and neat!" Said Buster. Danielle then looked over the ledge and looked back.

"What if I don't?" Asked Danielle. Buster then raised his gun. "Lead poisoning!" Buster said evilly. "What about the pound Buster? They're gonna match up the bullet with that gun!" Danielle said as she pointed at him.

"Kid, I OWN the pound!" Buster said angrily, before his face turned into a sinister grin. "Besides… They couldn't match up the bullet the killed you father!" Said Buster trying to hold his laughter.

Danielle was shocked… And she was mad. Danielle was trying so hard not to cry. "You little-" Danielle said before Buster loaded his gun, which made her shut up. Danielle looked over the ledge again as Buster started speaking again.

"I guess it's just poetic justice…" Said Buster. 'Buster, you were LITERALLY firing at me earlier… and now you're monologuing!' I know Danielle, who does that? Anyway… "Two dogs, with the blood of The Tramp, with the same gun!" Buster said as he slowly aimed the gun at her.

Without taking her eyes off him, Danielle climbed onto the ledge and walked off.

Buster recoiled, he was taken aback by it. After a second he started giggling. "Idiot…" Buster said as he slowly started walking toward the ledge. As he was nearing it, he looked down to put away his gun.

While he was turned away, Danielle slowly started rising back into view, she was standing on top of the D.E. with a smug look on her face. When Buster looked up and saw her, he stopped in shock.

"What the?" Buster exclaimed in confusion. He quickly ran to the ledge and looked down. Only for Sam to open the driver's side door and whack him in the face. He flew backward and landed back onto the roof, knocked out.

"Nice shot Sam!" Danielle congratulated him as he closed the door and opened the passenger side door.

While she climbed down onto the window frame of the door and jumped into the passenger seat. Danielle informed Sam of what she learned. "You're not gonna believe this! We gotta go back to 1911!" Said Danielle.

"I don't believe it!" Sam said as he looked at her in shock. Danielle then closed the door and rolled up the window.

After that, the D.E. flew away from the roof and passed in front of the building and darted off into the sky.


	11. Chapter 10 - Return to 1911

**Hey guys, I'm here in my school's computer lab, typing this. But however, because it's class time, my teacher my computer is right next to my teacher's desk, so I need to be very careful and not get caught! But luckily, I can be pretty sneaky. So now let's- Whoa!**

 **... Okay, she went over to check some work...**

 **Alright, as I was saying, let's do the recap.**

 **Last time, Danielle went up to Buster to question him about the almanac, Buster then just tells her. Danielle finds out that the date that he received the almanac was April 16th, 1911. The same date where Danielle used the lightning to get back to the future. But then Buster pulls out a gun in order to keep her quiet about his secret. Danielle flees to the roof and gets cornered by Buster, he then reveals that he was the one who killed Tramp. Danielle then jumps off the roof and- Whoops!**

 **... Phew, I almost missed that one...**

 **Now where was I? Oh yeah!**

 **Danielle jumps off the roof and comes back up on top of the D.E. and then Sam incapacitates Buster by whacking him in the face with the door. Allowing him and Danielle to escape into the sky.**

 **Now that the recap is done, it's time to start chapter 10! *feels tapping on shoulder* What the? *turns around and sees the teacher***

 **... Uh oh...**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Return to 1911**

"That's right Sam, April 16th, 1911." Danielle said as Sam started putting in the date. "Unbelievable that future Buster could've chosen that particular date… It could mean that that point in time had contained some sort of cosmic significance. Almost as if it were the temporal junction point in the entire space-time continuum!" Said Sam.

Danielle exhaled loudly after taking in what Sam had said. "On the other hand, it was just an amazing coincidence…" Sam said calmly.

The time circuits started beeping, "Ugh… Gotta fix that thing…" Sam said as he gently hit it a couple times and made it stop.

"Alright, time circuits on…" Sam said as he turned the time circuits on and flipped a few switches. Danielle then remembered, "What do you mean time circuits on? Sam, we're not going back now!" Danielle said alarmed.

"Yep." Sam confirmed. "Sam what about Scamp! We can't just leave him here!" Danielle pleaded. "Wh… You seriously didn't notice him?" Sam said in surprise. "What?" Danielle said as she tilted her head in confusion. "Look at the floor under the glovebox." Said Sam. Danielle looked and saw Scamp sleeping.

Sam started explaining what happened, "Right after I dropped you off on the roof, I went back to the lab to gather a few things before we go. While I was there, Scamp walked in, wondering what happened. I briefed him on what had happened while I was flying back. He fainted after I told him about Buster."

"So, when will he wake up?" Asked Danielle. As if on cue, right after she said that, Scamp stirred. "Right now…" Said Sam.

Scamp opened his eyes and saw Danielle. "Danielle! You're okay!" Scamp said relieved as he jumped onto the passenger seat and hugged her. "Wha… of course I'm okay! What's going on?" Danielle asked confused.

"Wait… oh, it was just a bad dream… A dream where buster chased you to the roof with a gun." Said Scamp. "Actually… that wasn't a dream, Buster really did chase me to the roof, with a gun! Shortly before you woke up." Danielle corrected.

"What!? What did he do!?" Scamp said alarmed. "I think the better question is 'what did WE do?' I jumped off the roof and landed on top of the D.E., then we slowly rose up, Buster was stunned. When he got to the edge of the roof, WHAM! Sam opened the door and slammed it into his face!" Said Danielle, who was holding in her laughter. "K.O.!" Said Sam.

He then continued, "Anyway, we found out when Buster got the book and we're going there now. If we succeed on this mission, this alternate 1912 will be changed back to the REAL 1912. Instantly transforming around everybody. Our family will be fine and will absolutely have no memory of this horrible place!"

Danielle was feeling worried. "Sam… what if we don't succeed?"

Sam looked through the windshield gripping the steering wheel, "We must succeed!" Sam said determined. He then turned the steering wheel to the right and swerved the D.E.

Three bright flashes lit up the empty road. At the third flash, the D.E. flew through the sky above the road and stopped at a billboard. The D.E. slowly lowered behind the billboard and when it landed, the doors opened.

"Oh, this is heavy Sam… I mean it was just like I was here yesterday." Said Danielle. "You were here yesterday Danielle, you were! Amazing isn't it?" Sam said as he fumbled with his pocket, trying to get his watch.

"So wait, did we just go more than a year back in time?" Asked Scamp. "Yes we did, not the first time I was here on this day." Said Danielle.

Sam pulled out his pocket watch, "Alright, sunrise should be in about 22 minutes… Danielle, you go into town, track down young Buster and tail him." Sam said as he ran to the glovebox and pulled some items out of it.

He then continued. "Sometime today, future Buster will show up to give young Buster the almanac. Above all, you must NOT interfere with that event! You must let future Buster believe he succeeded so that he'll leave 1911 and bring our D.E. back to the future."

"Right…" Said Danielle. "Once future Buster is gone, grab the almanac anyway that you can! Remember, all of our futures depend on this!" Said Sam.

"Gonna have to remind me on that Sam…" Danielle exhaled. "Here's some binoculars, and a walkie talkie so we can keep in contact." Sam said as he passed them to Danielle.

"I'll stay here and try to repair the short in the time circuits. That way we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine! And I won't risk accidentally running into my other self!" Said Sam.

"Your other self?" Asked Scamp. "Yes! Danielle, there are now two of me here, and there are two of you here… The other me, is the Sam Brown, from 1911. The younger me, that helps the other you, get back to 1912!" Sam said as he ran a few metres down the road.

"Metres? Narrator, we live in the US." Said Danielle. Well I've been living in Canada for my whole life, so I use the metric system. "Danielle now is not the time for that Narrator stuff right now!" Sam said as he ran back towards them.

"Anyway, Danielle… Remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?" Asked Sam. "Yeah!" Danielle nodded. "That event doesn't happen until tonight. So you must be very careful NOT to run into YOUR OTHERSELF!" Said Sam.

Scamp then walked up to him. "But wait, what will I do Sam?" Asked Scamp. "You stay here with me. Because if you both follow young Buster, there's a higher chance of you two being spotted. Besides, I'm probably gonna need a helping paw with fixing the time circuits." Said Sam.

"Great… This sounds it's going to be a lot of fun…" Said Scamp feeling unamused. "Hey, it's the safest option. When it comes to time travel, you NEVER take risks!" Said Sam. "Well, I guess it's better than doing nothing." Said Scamp.

Sam then turned to Danielle. "Okay, I think it's time for you to head off, just go down this road and you'll find the town within 10 minutes. In order to find young Buster, the junkyard would be a good place to start." Said Sam. "Yeah, I start from there." Said Danielle.

"Remember Danielle, travel with stealth. Try not to be seen by Buster or the other you, ESPEICAILY the other you! Got it?" Sam Said as he gently grabbed her. "Yeah, I got it." Said Danielle.

"Alright good! Now, it's time to head off!" Said Sam. "Okay…" Danielle said before turning to walk down the road.

"Wait!"

Danielle turned to find Scamp running up to her. "Before you go, I wanted to tell you that… you got this." Said Scamp. "Yeah… I hope…" Danielle said worried. Scamp then placed a reassuring paw on her back. "You got this, I know you do… Good luck… and be careful." Said Scamp. Danielle smiled, "Thanks Scamp..." After a few seconds of silence, she then pulled him into a hug.

After breaking it a few moments later, Danielle turned and started walking. She stopped and looked back at him. She smiled and waved. Scamp waved back at her. Danielle then turned back and started running down the road.

Scamp then sighed and started walking back to the D.E. to where Sam was. Sam was rearranging wires in a compartment. He then noticed Scamp. "Hey Scamp! Can you grab my pliers? They're in the toolbox." Asked Sam.

Scamp walked over and grabbed them and passed it to Sam. "Thanks." Sam said as he grabbed it and started working. Then, without warning. There was an electric buzz and Sam got zapped!

Sam then fell out of the D.E. and landed on the ground. Scamp quickly ran over to him. "Sam! Are you okay?" Asked Scamp. "Just get me my work gloves…" Sam said flatly. "Uh, okay…" Scamp said as he went to get them.


	12. Chapter 11 - Street Dog Pursuit

**Hey guys, I'm back! First time I've said that in a while... Anyway, I want to tell you that I have released not one, but TWO chapters, back to back! Originally, it was just going to be one chapter, but when I finished, it was WAY over 3000 words long, so I had to split it in two. You can call them the twin chapters or something, I don't know... Alright, let's get to the recap!**

 **Last time, Danielle finds Scamp asleep in the D.E., after he wakes up, they go back to 1911, where Danielle's goal was to snatch the almanac from Buster in order to restore the original timeline... Danielle then heads out towards the town, but not before Scamp wished her good luck, and told her to be careful. Also, Sam got electrocuted. Hehe...**

 **Alright now, let's start!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Street Dog Pursuit**

Danielle slid out from behind a car with a smug look on her face. "Wow, I like this entrance!" Danielle said impressed. I know right? I like it too! Now where was I…? Oh yeah! Danielle raised her walkie talkie and spoke into it as she rose the binoculars to her eyes. "Sam, come in Sam, this is Danielle, over!"

Oh, I forgot to mention, dialogue from walkie talkies will look like this, "[Insert line here]"

Anyway… "[Roger Danielle, this is Sam! Are you there?]" Asked Sam. "Yeah Sam… I'm at the junkyard. I'm hearing some stuff going on in there, so Buster must be in there… I'm just waiting for him to leave." Said Danielle.

As if on cue, Buster walked out, looking like he's in a good mood. Danielle hid behind a car and kept her eyes on him. She then extended the antenna on her walkie talkie and held down the button.

"Sam, I found Buster. I'm on him… over" Said Danielle, before pushing the antenna down and proceeded to follow him.

Hiding behind cars, and quickly moving with stealth in order to keep up with him. After following him for what felt like hours, Danielle found herself in the town square. It turns out that she WAS following him for hours.

Buster then walked across the street to his car. As he was doing so, Danielle hid behind a car across the street. Both Danielle and Buster were completely unaware that future Buster was standing behind a tree in the grassy center of the town square.

Buster approached his car, which was looking really, nice. "Looking good Terry!" Said Buster. The dog mechanic, named Terry, popped out from behind the car upon hearing Buster's voice. "Hey Buster, she's all fixed up just like- but I- I couldn't get it started! You got some kinda kill switch this thing?" Asked Terry.

"Nah, you just gotta have the right touch. NOBODY can start this car but me." Buster said in a bragging tone as he started the car.

Future Buster was quietly chuckling as he remembered the events that happened on that day.

Terry then pulled out a clipboard and started reading it. "The bill comes with $302.57." Buster froze, then became enraged. "300 BUCKS!? 300 BUCKS FOR A COUPLE OF DENTS!? Now hey, that is just ridiculus Terry!"

It then escalated into a full-on argument, "No Buster, the car was full of manure! Had to pay Old man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away!" terry said angrily. "Old man Jones? Probably resold it too, now I gotta get somethin outta that!" Said Buster.

Danielle snuck to the other side of Buster's car, as they continued. "You wanna get somethin for it? Well go inside, you can call Old man Jones…" Said Terry. Eventually, the shouting became indistinguishable as they walked across the street into a shop.

As they were doing that, Danielle snuck around the opposite side of the car to avoid being seen. Future Buster was reminiscing his memories. "The manure… I remember that!" Future Buster said as Danielle hopped into the back of the car and hid.

Buster and Terry then walked out of the shop, still yelling at each other, they were walking back to Buster's car with four cans of soup. Danielle saw them coming, she noticed a blanket and pulled it over herself.

As the two continue to yell, Buster threw the cans two by two onto the blanket, Danielle quietly groaned. 'Okay… that hurt!' Danielle thought as she peeked out from under the blanket, while the two kept on arguing.

"It smells worse than YOUR JUNKYARD! The smell is NEVER gonna go away Buster, NEVER gonna go away! This is the last time I do you a favor… LAST TIME!" Yelled Terry before getting onto the back of his tow truck.

As the tow truck two drove away, Lady and Sam walked out of a store with two brand new ribbons, one light blue and the other white. "Oh wow, it's PERFECT for you Lady! You are going to look SO good!" Sam said an awe.

Buster turned at the sound of Lady's name. When Buster saw her, he grinned. He then sneakily ran across the street over to behind them. "Well lookie what we have here! You lookin mighty fine Lady, although I think you'll look better after a night with me!" Buster said in a flirting tone as he tried grabbing Lady.

Lady avoided him, "Hey, leave my dog alone!" Sam said angrily. Buster ignored him and tried getting to her again. "Buster, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier." Lady said annoyed.

But Buster didn't listen, "Hey, listen Lady, there's that dance at school tonight. Right now, my car is all fixed and I'd figure I cut ya a break, of given you the honor, of goin with the best lookin dog in town."

"Yeah, no! I'm busy!" Said Lady. "Yeah, doin what?" Said Buster. "Washing my fur!" Lady said as she kept on pushing Buster away. "Ah, that's about as funny as a screen door on a battleship!" Buster said as he laughed.

Danielle watching on, muttered, "It's screen door on a submarine ya dork!" Trying to not laugh.

"LOOK Buster! She's NOT going to the dance with you!" Said Sam, trying to get Buster to shoo away. "Well then WHO are you going with then?" Asked Buster who was fuming. "Well, we're not telling you okay!" Said Lady.

Buster's nostrils flared up at this. "Oh, it's NOT okay! You're goin with ME understand?" Buster said as he grabbed Lady and looked her in the eyes. "You get your cooties off of me!" Lady said as she forcefully pushed Buster, but it didn't break his grip.

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull Lady? You're my girl!" Buster said in his flirty tone. "Buster… I wouldn't be your girl even if… even if you RULED THE TOWN!" Said Lady, who was truly TICKED off!

Lady and bit down on Buster's paw, and that broke his grip. After Lady had let go, Sam banged the empty box on his head. "LADY RUN!" Sam said as they both made a break for it. Buster was now ENRAGED.

"YES YOU WILL! IT'S YOU AND ME LADY!" Buster shouted as he chased them until he got to the center of the street before dodging an oncoming car. "Hey watch it spaz!" Buster said before turning back towards the fleeing Sam and Lady.

"IT'S MEANT TO BE!... I'M GONNA MARRY YOU SOMEDAY LADY… SOMEDAY YOU'LL BE MY WIFE!" Buster shouted at the top of his lungs, before turning to walk back to his car after a short pause.

As he turned to face his car, he found future Buster, sitting in the driver's seat. "You always did have a way with girls." Future Buster said casually. Buster's face turned shocked and annoyed, "Wh-… Get outta my car scar face!" Buster said irritated.

"You wanna marry that girl Buster? I can help make it happen." Said Future Buster. "Oh- oh yeah, who are ya, Miss lonely hearts?" Buster insulted.

"Look, just get in the car…" Future Buster said impatiently. "Well why should I, huh?" Buster said before his future self turned the keys and started the car. Buster stopped in shock. "How do you know ho to do that? Nobody can start this car but me!" Buster said confused. "Just get in the car Buster… Today's your lucky day." Said Future Buster.


	13. Chapter 12 - Buster's Lucky Day

**Well, if you hadn't read the author note in the last chapter, chapters 11 and 12 were released back to back. So, no recap this time. Let's just start the chapter now...**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Buster's Lucky Day**

The car swerved into the junkyard. "Hey, hey… HEY! Hey, watch where you're driving scar face! Ugh if you dent this car, I'll kill ya!" Buster said angry. Future Buster pulled into the garage and stopped the car.

"THIS COST ME 300 BUCKS!" Buster exclaimed. "Would you shut up, about the car…" Future Buster said annoyed. "Oh yeah, and another thing, how do you know where I live?" Buster said confused.

"Let's just say we're related Buster… and that being the case, I've got a little present for ya… something that'll make you RICH." Future Buster said as Danielle peeked and hid, in order to stay out of view.

"You wanna be rich don't ya?" Asked future Buster. "Oh yeah, right sure, that's rich! Ha! You're gonna make me rich?" Buster said in disbelief. Then, future Buster pulled it out, Danielle's target.

"Ya see this book? This book tells the future. It tells the result of every major sporting event till the end of 1913. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing… The information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you." Future Buster said before passing the almanac to the younger Buster.

"Well, that's very nice, thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree and get outta here!" Buster said as he flipped a few pages. Future Buster then slapped him on the back of the head.

"It's leave, you idiot! Make like a tree and leave! You sound like a fool when you say it wrong!" Future Buster said angrily. "Alright then, LEAVE! And take your book with ya!" Buster said angry.

"Don't ya get it? You can make a fortune with this book, let me show ya." Future Buster said before turning on the radio and finding the sports channel. While the sports narrator was speaking, future Buster flipped to a page and placed his paw onto it.

"Bet ya a million bucks, UCLA wins 19-17…" Said Future Buster. "What are ya, deaf? He just said it was over, you lost!" Buster said, trying to contain his laughter. Future Buster looked him in the eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Future Buster said before turning up the volume. Then, the narrator said it, 'UCLA wins 19-17!'

Future Buster then turned off the radio as his younger self looked at the radio in shock. He then turned to him. "Alright, what's the gag? How'd ya know what the score was gonna be?" Asked Buster.

"I told ya, it's in this book! All ya gotta do is bet on the winner and you'll NEVER lose…" Future Buster said before he passed the book back to him. Buster looked at the book in astonishment before turning back to him.

"A…Alright, I'll take a look at it…" Buster muttered before he casually tossed the book into the back seat, right next to Danielle. Future Buster grabbed the book, somehow completely missing Danielle.

"You fool! Never… NEVER leave this book layin around! Don't ya have a safe!?" Future Buster said before he paused, realizing that it was a dumb question. "No ya don't have a safe… Get a safe! Keep it locked up! And until then, keep it on ya, like this!" Future Buster said as he forcefully stuffed the book into Buster's underbelly. "Hey what are ya doin?" Buster said annoyed. Their conversation continued as the two of them walked out the doors.

Future Buster then started up again, "Oh, and there's one more thing… Someday, this puppy, or this crazy wild-eyed kid who claims to be a scientist is gonna come around, asking about that book!"

Buster closed the garage doors as he continued to talk. Danielle peeked out from the back of the car and jumped out. She couldn't hear the two of them very well, so she tried leaving. But the doors didn't open.

Danielle gently pushed, nothing. She tried again a little harder, only the same results. She kept on doing it, progressively harder than the last. Then she tried with all her might, and nothing. The doors were locked.

She then hit the doors with her hind leg out of frustration. She looked around and couldn't find a way out. "I'm trapped…" Danielle said as she took out her walkie talkie and extended the antenna.

It was broad daylight, Sam was screwing in a new resistor into the circuit board, and Scamp was laying on the hood of the D.E. "Ugh… I'm bored!" Scamp said in annoyance.

Sam looked up through the windshield to him. "Well, you could at least help me out here." Said Sam. "But we've been doing that for almost 3 hours!" Whined Scamp.

Then the walkie talkie buzzed. "[Sam, Scamp? Come in…]" Said Danielle. "I'll get it!" Scamp said as he reached for it. "Danielle, what is it?" Asked Scamp. "[Buster's gone.]" Said Danielle.

Danielle jumped to see out the high up window. "He's got the book, future Buster is gone too. I'm locked in Buster's garage, can you and Sam fly the D.E. over here and get me outta here?" Asked Danielle.

Sam, upon hearing this, grabbed the walkie talkie out of Scamp's paws, "Wh- hey!" Said Scamp. "I can't take the D.E. out in the daylight, but don't worry Danielle, somehow I'll get over there!" Sam said as he hopped into the D.E.

Danielle lost at what he just said. "Hey, woah Sam, wait a minute Sam. Hey Sam? Sam!" Then the walkie talkie buzzed. Danielle pushed the antenna back down. "Perfect…" Danielle said to herself.

"You know, I'm probably gonna be in here for a while, can we just fast forward a bit?" Asked Danielle. Well I guess we can, since nothing interesting happens over the next several hours or so. Let's just transition to night. "Okay thanks!" Said Danielle.

Buster then started walking towards his garage. "Welp, it's time to go and win the Lady of ma life!" Buster said in his flirty tone. Danielle heard him approaching. "The dance…" Danielle muttered before she jumped into the back of Buster's car and hid, just as the doors opened.

When Buster got into the car, he placed the almanac on the dashboard. Danielle peeked and saw the book, but when Buster started up his car, Danielle quickly ducked right before Buster turned his head as he was backing out of the garage.

He then turned the car and drove out of the junkyard, passing a kid on a bike. The kid was Sam, in a hat. Sam was heading for Buster's junkyard. Upon his arrival at the garage, he quietly called for Danielle.

"Danielle? Danielle! Danielle!... Danielle, Danielle? Grr! Where is that pup!" Sam said frustrated, before getting back on his bike and pedaled out of the junkyard.

Buster was moving his head in rhythm to the song playing on his radio. Danielle peeked out from the backseat and turned her back to Buster and extended the antenna. "Sam, Sam come in…" Danielle whispered.

Sam stopped his bike when he heard the walkie talkie. He pulled it up and held down the button. "Danielle, Danielle come in."

The car was entering a tunnel and the radio turned into static. Danielle quickly ducked to avoid being seen.

"Danielle-…" Sam paused after he caught sight of something he hasn't seen in a long time. "Oh my… great... scott…" Sam whispered as he walked over to where he had set up the wires and cables for the lightning.

Sam stealthily walked over to a large object under a cover and peeked. It was the D.E. before he upgraded it. "Oh my god…" Sam said as he dropped the cover, remembering everything on that night.

When the car exited the tunnel, the radio went back to normal. Danielle peeked at Buster again and turned away before speaking into the walkie talkie again. "Sam, Sam come in!" Whispered Danielle.

Sam was in front of the set up, dragging his bike. "Danielle, what happened to you? I went to Buster's house and you weren't there!" Said Sam. "[You must've just missed me, I'm in the back of Buster's car, he's on his way to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance!]" Whispered Danielle.

Sam then stopped and leaned the bike against a large toolbox. "Danielle listen, we're gonna have to abort this entire plan, it's getting much to dangerous!" Sam said urgently. "[Don't worry, the book is on Buster's dashboard. I'll grab it as soon as we get to the school.]" Danielle reassured.

Sam placed his free hand on his chest. "Danielle! You must be extremely careful not to run into your other self!" Said Sam, feeling extremely concerned. "[My other self?]" Danielle said in a confused tone.

"YES! Remember, your mother is at that exact same dance with you, yeah!" Said Sam, who was unaware that the Sam from 1911 walked in front of the D.E., he grabbed a wrench and walked to a lamp post and continued working.

"[Right, this could get heavy Sam…]" Said Danielle. Sam let go of the button, "Heavy, heavy, heavy…" Sam muttered, before he pushed the button down again. "Danielle, whatever happens, you must not let your other self see you! The consequences could be disastrous!" Said Sam.

He then heard a sigh and a voice behind him. "Excuse me sir?" Said the voice. Sam turned to see who was talking to him, the moment he saw his younger self, he immediately turned back and gasped.

"Yes, you with the hat." Said the younger Sam. Sam then pushed the antenna back down and put away his walkie talkie. "Who, me?" Asked Sam. "Yes… be a pal and hand me that brown handled wrench on that toolbox." Said the younger Sam.

Sam was slowly walking backward towards him, making sure that he doesn't see his face, he reached down to pick up the wrench, only to find out that it was red. 'Oh wow! I didn't know the wrench was red! I guess they really did cure my colorblindness in 2350.' Thought Sam.

As he picked up the wrench, he decided to make small talk. "Brown? Uh… Don't you mean… red?" Asked Sam, who was trying to not sound worried.

"Red? Huh… I never noticed." Said the younger Sam. Sam stopped walking backward when he reached the other side of the lamp post. "I presume… you're conducting some sort of… weather experiment…" Sam said as he passed the wrench to his younger self.

The younger Sam froze after he said that. "That's right… How did you know that?" Asked younger Sam after a short pause.

Sam then placed his two hands onto the tight cable above him. "Oh, I've happened to have had a little experience in this area." Sam said as he gently swerved the cable back and forth.

While he was doing that, the younger Sam walked forward a few steps and looked up into the sky. "Yes… Well I am hoping to see some lightning tonight. Although, the weatherman says there's not gonna be any rain…" Said younger Sam.

Sam then awkwardly straighten his coat and looked up into the clear night as well. "Oh there's gonna be plenty of rain alright. Wind, thunder, lightning…" Sam then turned his head towards his younger self. "It's gonna be one crazy storm." Said Sam.

"Well, thanks. Nice talking to you…" The younger Sam said as he turned back to the lamp post and Sam turning his body away from him. "Maybe we'll bump into each other some time again in the future!" The younger Sam said as he used the wrench to screw in a bolt.

"Or in the past…" Sam said as he slowly walked back to his bike, got onto it and started pedaling away. As he was, the younger Sam walked over to the toolbox and placed the wrench back in, and grabbed some more screws.


	14. Chapter 13 - Back to The Dance

**Okay, there... Now I don't need to worry about leaking... Oh, hey guys! In case you were wondering what I was doing, I was applying some Vaseline to my window frame. It's been raining heavily for the past few days and all the drain pipes are clogged by leaves, it doesn't help that I live at the bottom of a hill. As a result, there's a flood that's goes up as high as my window, hence why I put Vaseline there, to prevent leakage. I'm also on my phone while I'm doing this, so that I can multitask. Now let's do the recap.**

 **Last time, Danielle and the two Busters arrive at the junkyard, where future Buster passes the almanac to himself. After that, they leave, unaware that Buster locked Danielle in his garage. Danielle informs Sam, and he tries to pick her up that night, but Buster was on his way to the dance, so Danielle had to hide in the back of his car. Meaning that Sam came over to find the garage empty. While Sam was on the way back, he found himself in the middle of his younger self's lightning experiment. Sam explains to Danielle that she has to be extremely careful not to run to run into her other self. But then, his younger self appeared and asked him to pass him a wrench, and he did it without letting his younger self knowing it was him.**

 **Man, how ironic!**

 **Anyway, we're done with the recap and let's get ready to start!**

 ***Knocking*** **Huh? Who's knocking on my front door?** ***walks over and opens the door***

 **... WA-!** ***water rushes in, flooding the house***

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Back to The Dance**

Buster swerved his car into a no parking zone at the back of the school. He opened the car door and left. Danielle poked her head out and tried reaching for the book, she turned her head to look at Buster and ducked.

Buster walked back to the car and grabbed the almanac. As he walked toward the school doors, Danielle jumped out of the car, following him closely. Buster walked in trough the doors and into the dance floor. Danielle peeked into the room and took out her binoculars.

When she looked through them, she saw Buster with Tramp, chatting with each other. 'Huh… I guess I just have to wait…' Thought Danielle. Then, a dog with his owner walked in through the doors.

"Alright boy, remember to make sure that no trouble happens. I know you'll do good because your owner is the mayor of this town, who is the brother of me, the principle of this school… filled with slackers…" Said the principal. 'That's the principal of Sam's school!' Thought Danielle. She knew who he was because Sam had told her and the rest of the family all pain and detentions, he put Sam through.

"Now Lawrence, remember that one word… Discipline." Said the principal. Lawrence nodded. "Alright boy, have fun!" The principal said before walking back out of the doors. Lawrence then walked past Danielle, into the gym where all the dancing was.

He then noticed something odd, Danielle took out the binoculars again and noticed that Buster was not with Tramp, and Tramp was looking for him. Danielle then followed. Lawrence's gaze and found Buster leaving through the exit.

Danielle the traveled across the room with stealth and followed him out of the doors. She stopped when she saw Buster with his friends. "Hey, where's that twerp! The one who humiliated us!" Buster said angry.

"How am I supposed to know Buster? I ain't her secretary." Said one of his friends. "We'll go find her! She caused 300 bucks damage to my car and I owe her a knuckle sandwich! Get going!" Said Buster.

"Are you coming?" Asked another thug. "No, I'm reading." Said Buster. His friends then ran back toward the gym, Danielle quickly went to a wall and looked toward it, and her friends ran right passed her.

She then turned to see Buster looking at a book, not the almanac but, a different book titled 'Oh La La'

Danielle quietly walked to the railing of the balcony, watching Buster who was on the stairs close by. She then saw the phone booth at the parking lot, Danielle took out the binoculars and looked at the phone booth.

She saw Lady and herself in there, talking. Danielle slowly lowered her binoculars to the railing in shock. 'Well, there I am…' Danielle thought before sighing. She then saw the almanac tucked away.

'Time to make my move' Danielle thought as she quietly climbed over the railing and jumped off the balcony and landed at the bottom of another flight of stairs, going to the basement. Buster quickly looked around, alerted by the noise. He then shrugged and looked back to his book.

Danielle walked up to the concrete wall and slowly reached up towards the almanac. Just as she was about to grab it, Lawrence appeared at the top of the stairs. "Well, well, well, Buster… How nice to see you here." Lawrence said as Buster turned away from him, Danielle ducked before they saw her. 'So close…' Thought Danielle.

"Why… Lawrence, it's nice to see you sir…" Buster said slowly as Lawrence walked down to him. "Do I smell something that's not school appropriate Buster?" Asked Lawrence suspiciously. "Uh- I wouldn't know! I don't know what qualifies because I never went to a school… because there are no schools for dogs…" Buster said as he hid his book behind him and was fiddling with it.

"I see… and what do we have here?" Lawrence said as he pulled out the almanac. "Sports Statistics, interesting subjects… home reading Buster?" Asked Lawrence. "Well, I dunno because… I ain't at home…" Buster said as he chuckled.

Lawrence then rolled up the almanac and hit Buster with it. "You got a real attitude problem you know that Buster? Just watch it! Because if I was the principal of your non-existent dog school, I'd throw you into detention! SLACKER!" Lawrence said as he stared him in the eyes.

He then turned and walked down the stairs. Danielle carefully peeked and saw Buster slowly walking in the opposite direction. She came out from hiding and proceeded to follow Lawrence, seeing that he has the book.

Then Lawrence passed the phone booth, Danielle was about to do the same before she remembered who was in there. Danielle quickly stopped herself, she took a few steps back and ducked down.

'Okay, I need to pay more attention!' Danielle thought as she slowly and quietly crawled past the phone booth. The other Danielle and Lady were chatting inside, Danielle couldn't make out the words, but that wasn't important.

When Danielle got passed the phone booth, she got up and sprinted away. She saw Lawrence head into the school, and followed him in.

When Danielle entered, she was in the school halls, but Lawrence was nowhere to be found. 'Where did he go?' Danielle thought as she looked around. Then a light turned on in a room close by. Danielle turned on look and saw a sign above the door. It was the principal's office.

Danielle peeked through a window and found Lawrence sitting in the chair at the desk. He was reaching down for something, and when he pulled it up, Danielle quickly ducked to avoid being seen.

Lawrence pulled up a bottle of generic ginger ale and poured a glass of it. Danielle slowly raised her head again and saw him place the book onto the desk. Lawrence turned away in his chair and Danielle made her move.

The door slowly and quietly opened, Danielle snuck into the room and to the desk. She stood onto her hind legs, poked her head up and saw the book on the opposite side of the desk. She slowly reached her paw out for it.

Just as she was about grab it, the door slowly creaked and closed. 'Uh oh!' Danielle thought as she ducked. Lawrence turned towards the door after hearing it. He walked over to the door opened it, and peeked out.

He closed the door and shrugged after a short pause. As he slowly walked back to the chair, Danielle was as still as a statue under his desk. Lawrence sat back in his chair and after a few seconds of silence, he heard a commotion going on outside.

Danielle heard it too, 'That was probably when I got taken away from the phone booth…' Danielle thought as Lawrence looked toward the window, he rolled his chair over to the window and peeked through the blinds.

Danielle saw this as an opportunity to grab the book. Danielle placed her paw onto the table and started feeling for the book. She then felt something different from the table, 'Now I've got it!' Danielle thought as she smirked.

Then Lawrence rolled his chair back into the desk and Danielle paw was squashed in between the desk and chair. Danielle was screaming in her head out of pain but managed to stay silent.

'AGH! THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!' Danielle thought as she bit down on her collar.

Lawrence was drinking the rest of his ginger ale while Danielle was right on the verge of screaming. Then Lawrence put his mug down on the table and rolled the chair out. The second he moved it, Danielle quickly brought her paw down, clenching it in pain.

Then, Lawrence grabbed the almanac and walked to the door. Danielle followed him to the edge of the desk, Lawrence opened the door and threw the book in the trash on his way out.

Danielle stared at the trashcan for a moment before she stifled a quiet laugh before running to the trashcan and picked the book out of it. "Yes!" Danielle as she flipped through the pages, breathing heavily.

However, the pictures in the book weren't that of sports players, they were pictures of dog models. Danielle was starting to realize something wasn't right. "No…" Danielle breathed heavily.

She turned a few more pages and found the front of the book. "Oh La La?" Danielle said after looking at the book for a moment. She then closed the almanac cover over it before she quickly opened it back up.

"Oh La La!" Danielle said as she looked back at the book itself. It was official, Danielle has the wrong book. Danielle backed toward the window, still looking at the book, disguised in the almanac cover.

"Oh La La!?" Danielle said before she tossed the book, followed by the cover to the side, she then took out the walkie talkie and extended the antenna. "Sam, guys…" Said Danielle. No response, "Come on guys! Come in!" Said Danielle.

The walkie talkie buzzed to reveal Sam's voice. "[Danielle what's up?]" Asked Sam. "Sam… Sam I'm in trouble, I blew it!" Said Danielle. "[Where's the book?]" Asked Sam. "I don't know, Buster must still have it with him, all I got is the cover!" Danielle said in a defeated tone.

"[Well, where's Buster?]" Asked Sam. "I don't know…" Said Danielle. "[Don't you have any idea where he is?]" Asked Sam. "No! I mea- he could be anywhere by now!" Said Danielle. "[Danielle the entire future depends on you finding Buster and getting that book back!]" Said Sam.

"Augh no! I just don't know where-…" Danielle trailed off when she started hearing a commotion coming from outside. Danielle turned to look out the window and saw Buster twisting Tramp's leg while Lady was on top of him, trying to make him let go.

"OF COURSE!" Danielle said as she jumped in place. She then held down the button on the walkie talkie again. "I gotta go! I got one chance, Dad is about to deck Buster!" Danielle said before running out of the room, heading for the exit.

Danielle burst out of the school doors and ran up to a car and looked at what was about to happen.

As the other Danielle was running back into the parking lot, Tramp whipped his paw straight across Buster's face, causing him to fall against the phone booth. "YES!" Danielle quietly said a thought went through her, 'That's what ya get Buster!'

The other Danielle stopped in shock at what she had just saw as Buster slumped over and fell to the ground. A crowd started gathering at where the other Danielle was. Danielle happily looked at her other self and her smiling at Lady and Tramp.

Danielle walked out from the car, but not out far enough to be noticed. "Talk about Déjà vu…" Danielle said to herself.

"Are you okay?" Tramp said as he stuck his paw out to Lady. She took his paw and Tramp helped her up. Lady then smiled at him and the two slowly walked off together.

As they passed the other Danielle, she pulled out the photo feeling confident. Her face then turned into confusion as she looked back and forth between her parents and the photo. She then put away the photo and pushed through the front of the crowd and ran toward the back of the school.

Now that her parents and her other self had left, Danielle was ready to make her move. She swiftly ran over to the crowd gathered around Buster.

"Okay everyone let's back up now, huh? Let's back up, let's everybody just back up. Give him a little bit of room, okay a little bit of air." Danielle reassured as she pushed through the crowd and over to Buster.

"It's okay, I know CPR… I know CPR." Danielle said as she mover her paws with stealth, searching for the book. "What's CPR?" Asked a dog as Buster started to regain consciousness. When Buster saw Danielle, his face turned angry. "You!" Said Buster.

Danielle just casually turned her eyes toward the sky and slammed her paw into his face, knocking him out. "He's fine." Danielle said as she pulled out the book and made a run for it.

"H-hey did you just- She just stole from him!" Said the dog. But the crowd just stayed near Buster and didn't bother going after her. Danielle kept on running until she reached the back of the school, where she stopped to try and catch her breath.

'I can't believe I did that! But hey, it's Buster so… yeah. Better inform Sam and Scamp.' Danielle thought as she took out her walkie talkie.


	15. Chapter 14 - Save Yourself!

**Ugh... why is it so hot! Oh, hey! I'm here with chapter 14 and I'm waiting for the air conditioner I ordered. *knock knock* Hm?**

 ***Opens front door***

 **Ah, It's here! Welp, while I'm setting this thing up, let's do the recap before I melt from this heatwave.**

 **Last time, Buster and Danielle arrive at the dance and Danielle follows Buster to another area of the school and the principal brought his brother's dog Lawrence, his owner is the mayor by the way. Anyway, Lawrence takes Buster's book and walks off with it and Danielle follows him to the principal's office and managed to get the book after he leaves. Only to find out that Buster had actually hid his magazine inside the cover. Danielle felt hopeless until she noticed Buster twisting Tramp's leg. She quickly rushed out and saw her father K.O. Buster. After her other self and her parents left, she preformed her way of CPR on Buster. Clutch, Punch, Run! Danielle sneaked the almanac and ran off with it. Which leads to now.**

 **Huh, I guess due to some weird form of unknown logic, I finished assembling the air-conditioner at the same time the recap finished. Anyway, time to turn it on! *flips switch on***

 ***WHOOM!***

 **AHH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! *flips switch off***

 **Great... now the whole living room is covered in snow... Well, guess I better get my snowsuit... Oh wait, gotta start the chapter first!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Save Yourself!**

"Okay seriously Sam, is it really that hard to repair it?" Scamp was sitting on the ground boringly batting a twig with his paws.

Sam was rummaging through his toolbox. Sam pulled out a flathead screw driver and turned to Scamp. "Well, it's not like it's a nine-piece jigsaw puzzle. Keep in mind Scamp, this time machine took almost two months to build. So repairing the time circuits is not an easy job."

Scamp sighed. "I really hope Danielle gets that book soon…"

Sam then closed the circuit compartment and grabbed the toolbox. "Alright, I think we're done!" Said Sam. "Finally!" Scamp said as he walked over to him.

The walkie talkie buzzed. "[Guys! Success, I got it!]" Said Danielle. Sam popped up from inside the D.E. and exhaled, "Oh thank goodness…" Sam said in relief, he then grabbed the Walkie talkie.

"Great Danielle! As soon as I reload the fusion generator, we'll meet you on the roof of my high school gym!" Said Sam.

Danielle was walking along the back of the school. "On the roof, head for." Danielle said before she put away her walkie talkie. She then turned a corner and ran into Buster's friends.

"Hey! It's her!" Said thug #1. "How did she get out of the trunk?" Asked thug #2. 'Oooh boy.' Danielle thought before she pointed at something behind them. "Guys what's that!?" Yelled Danielle.

When the three dogs turned their heads to look, Danielle used her front paws and pushed them over. Danielle quickly ran past the thugs and bolted. They quickly got up, "Come on let's get her!" Said the third thug as they charged after her.

The D.E. Slowly rose up from behind the billboard. Sam changed gears and steered it left, when it tried to rise, it got caught in a rope attached to the billboard. "Gah!" Said Sam. Scamp was scared by it.

"What was that!?" Said Scamp. "Relax, it's just some rope." Sam said as changed gears, when he did, he accidentally twisted the switch and activated the time circuits, which went unnoticed.

Sam then flew the D.E. up and yanked the rope off the billboard, and it was tethered to the D.E. as it flew away.

The doors to the gym opened and Danielle ran through them. She walked through the crowd and stopped when she saw Lady and Tramp huddled together. She saw Lady wave to the other Danielle on stage, who waved back, she looked at her paw and waved in a goofy way.

Lady and Tramp looked each other in the eyes and slowly kissed as the song came to an end. Danielle looked on with a smile, remembering how happy she was when she faded back into existence.

When the song came to an end, Danielle turned and saw the doors open and the thugs walking in. 'Uh oh.' Danielle thought as she ducked to the floor and rolled under a table, covered with a table cloth.

The thugs stopped where she was seconds prior. "Where'd she go? She just came in here!" Said the first thug. Danielle peeked out from behind a decoration behind them. The thugs looked around saw her.

"Look! How'd she get up on stage!" One of the thugs said as he pointed at the other Danielle, who was at the microphone. "I dunno, but when she get's down, we're gonna nail her!" Said the second thug. "How did she put a ribbon on so fast?" Said the third thug.

The three of them ran to a rom and ran up a flight of stairs that lead to the stage. Then, the other Danielle started playing. 'Okay this isn't good…' Danielle thought as she pulled out her walkie talkie.

Sam was flying the D.E. just under the clouds when the walkie talkie buzzed. "[Sam! Scamp! Come in!]" Said Danielle. Scamp grabbed the walkie talkie and held down the button, "Danielle come in!" Said Scamp.

"[Listen, Buster's friends chased me to the gym and now they're gonna jump… me!]" Said Danielle. "Wh- then get outta there!" Said Scamp. "[No Scamp, not me! The other me! The one that's up on stage playing Johnny B. Goode!]"

"Wait what?" Scamp said confused. Sam gasped and grabbed the walkie talkie from him. "Great Scott! Your other self will miss the lightning bolt at the clock tower, you won't get back to the future and we'll have a major paradox!" Sam said quickly.

"[Wait wait, a paradox… You mean one of those things that can destroy the universe?]" Asked Danielle. "Precisely! Danielle you have to stop those guys at all costs, but without being seen by your other self, OR YOUR PARENTS!" Said Sam. "[10/4!]" Said Danielle before the walkie talkie buzzed.

Buster felt tapping on his face. "What the?" Buster said as he suddenly woke. He then got up and turned to one of the dogs. "Where is she?" Asked Buster. "Who?" Asked the dog confused.

"Her!" Said Buster, irritated. "WHO?" The dog repeated. "The young puppy! Where is she!?" Growled Buster. That rung a bell in the dog's head. "Oh, she went that way!" The dog said as he pointed towards the larger part of the school.

Buster then bolted in the direction he pointed. "I think she stole something from you!" The other dog called to him. He then turned to the other dogs, "I think she stole from him…" Said the dog.

Danielle slowly walked among the dancing crowd, looking at the stage. 'Hm, not bad.' Danielle thought as she shrugged. She then noticed Buster's friends emerging from the door to the other Danielle's left. They then grabbed some objects from a rack, they we're armed.

Danielle then turned to the door that also leads up to the stage. She then went through it and ran up the stairs and found her herself playing on stage in front of her. She then saw the bullies on the opposite side of the stage.

Danielle looked around for what she could use and noticed a bunch of sandbags hanging above the thugs. 'Bingo! Now to find a way to make them drop.' Danielle thought as she looked up at them.

She then noticed a ladder to her left that lead up to above the stage. She turned her head to look at her other self and remembered what she did on stage. Danielle quickly hid behind the ladder with her back turned to herself.

Her other self continued to play and didn't notice her. When she turned back to the audience, Danielle came around and climbed the ladder. After she was out of sight, Marvin went past the ladder and to the phone.

When Danielle reached the top, she looked down at her other self from above. She then crawled over to a… uh… "Well, what is it?" It's kinda like a thin metal horizontal ladder or something I don't know!

"Well, you're the narrator, so you should know right?" Well it's not easy to describe stuff here you know! "Well you should learn to get better at it." Ugh… I don't get paid enough for this… "You don't get paid at all." Exactly…

Anyway, Danielle got up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on top of it. She then climbed onto it and slowly started crawling across. She looked down and saw her other self still playing, she was over half way through the song.

Danielle was now half way across and started crawling a little faster. Then the other Danielle started to go too far with the song, at this point, Danielle had finally reached the sandbags.

She then went as far out as she could and started reaching for the rope, but it was no good. Danielle then gently swerved the… ladder? Anyway, she started to swerve it back and forth a little.

The other Danielle was nearing the end of her song. Danielle waited at the right moment and managed to grab the rope and yanked as hard as the could, as if it was a tug of war toy.

The knot came undone and the sandbags started falling. Just as the other Danielle finished her song with her long-lasting note, the sandbags came crashing down on the thugs. 'Yes!' Danielle thought triumphantly.

As her other self looked toward the silent audience in embarrassment, Danielle grabbed the rope and held on as she went down, hoisting the sandbags back up. She gently touched down on the floor, looking at the bullies.

The other Danielle got up and looked out to the perplexed audience. "Uh… Sorry, I… Got a little carried away didn't I? I think I'm gonna go." The other Danielle said awkwardly.

While she was saying that, the thugs were slowly raising their heads. Then Danielle casually let go of the rope and the sandbags fell on them again, knocking them out.

Danielle then ran through the exit as the other Danielle turned to make her way there too, but she slowly stopped as she looked down at the unconscious thugs in confusion. "… What the…?" Muttered the other Danielle.

As she came through the exit and started walking down the stairs, Danielle pulled out her walkie talkie. "Hey Sam, success! Everything's cool." Said Danielle as she turned and went started down the second flight of stairs.

"[Great! We'll be landing at the school roof in about one minute!]" Said Sam. "I'll be there!" Danielle said before she ran out the exit doors.

After she did, the other Danielle walked through the exit and started walking down the stairs. She slowly stopped as she saw Lady standing in the doorway in front of her. "Mom." Said The other Danielle. "Danielle, that was very interesting music." Said Lady.


	16. Chapter 15 - Get That Book!

***sigh* Finally... Oh hey! In case you were wondering what I'm doing, I'm leaving all of my stuff out in the sun to dry. By all of my stuff, I mean literally ALL of my stuff! After what happened last time, where my whole living room got covered in snow, everything in there was soaked, it didn't help that there was a heatwave going on at the time. That air conditioner I ordered wasn't an air conditioner, it was a snow machine...**

 **...**

 **Oh! The recap! I forgot, let's do it now.**

 **Last time, Sam had finished repairing the time circuits, after Danielle announced that she got the book, Danielle bumped into Buster's friends. After she fooled them with "what's that?" joke, which somehow still works... Buster's friends chased her into the gym and spotted the other Danielle. Danielle's goal was to stop them from jumping her other self before she finishes the song. When she made it to opposite side of the stage, she spotted some sandbags. Danielle climbed up a ladder, crawled across and dropped the bags on them, after getting down, she made the sandbags fall on them again... K.O. ... Anyway, Danielle left through the exit, leading to where we are now.**

 **Now, let's start the chapter that you've been waiting for!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Get That Book!**

Danielle was standing outside the doors, up against the wall. She then put her ear against the door and heard her other self talking to her parents, something that she remembers doing. Suddenly, a familiar voice piped up beside her. "Hey twerp!"

Danielle turned her eyes away from the door and saw Buster standing in front of her. "You think you could get away from me? Let's have it out… you and me! Right now!" Buster said in a menacing voice.

"No thanks…" Danielle said as she turned to walk away. "What's the matter? Where're you goin! Are you chicken!?" Said Buster. '…What did he just call ME!?' Danielle thought as she froze. "That's it isn't it? Nothin but a little chicken!" Buster said in a taunting voice.

Danielle slowly turned her head, shooting him a deathly glare. She slowly turned around to face him. Her fur was hostilely standing up as she slowly walked up to him. "Nobody… calls me… chi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door quickly swung open and slammed Danielle in the face. Then, the other Danielle ran out the door. She paused, looked in a direction and ran off. Buster looked at her in shock and confusion.

When the door slowly closed, Buster saw Danielle standing with her back to the wall, with a woozy look on her face. Danielle stumbled a little and fell to the ground stunned from the hit. "Uggghhh…"

"What the…?" Buster muttered when he noticed something tucked away under Danielle's fur. When he recognized that it was the book, he grabbed it. "You steal my stuff?" Buster quietly said, offended.

Buster then kicked Danielle in the stomach. That woke her up, Danielle grunted in pain. "And this one's for my car!" Buster said before kicking her again. He then ran over to his car nearby, got in and tossed the book into the backseat.

Danielle slowly got up as Buster started driving away. Danielle then tiredly ran towards the stairs to her right and went up. When she got to the top, she turned and climbed the ladder to the roof.

Sam was rolling up the rope that was tethered to the D.E. and Scamp was sitting next to the back when he heard something happen from below. "Sam, did you hear that?" Scamp asked in a concerned tone. "I didn't hear anything." Sam said as he shrugged.

Danielle then appeared at the top of the ladder and ran up to them, wheezing. "Sam, Scamp! I blew it… Buster nailed me and took the book and drove away with it in his car. Sam gasped as he threw the rope inside the D.E.

"What!? Danielle are you okay!?" Scamp asked urgently. "Relax Scamp, I'm fine… It's my fault guys, I should've gotten there sooner." Danielle said as she was catching her breath. "No time for that now, which way did he go?" Asked Sam.

"East towards the river road tunnel." Danielle said as she lazily pointed in the direction. Sam then darted to the D.E. "Get in!" Sam shouted as he jumped into the driver's seat.

Danielle opened the passenger door and jumped into the seat, followed by Scamp. After they closed the doors, Sam started the D.E. and flew off.

After a few seconds of flying, Scamp turned to Danielle. "So, Danielle. Did you see the… other you?" Asked Scamp. "Yeah I did, more than once!" Said Danielle. "So… how does it feel to see yourself, doing things that you remember doing?" Asked Scamp. "It felt really weird… painful? Maybe…"

"Painful? How?" Asked Scamp. "Well, before Buster took the book, I was standing by a door, staring him down. Then the other me pushed the door open and slammed it into my face… Which really hurt by the way! Probably gonna leave a mark…" Danielle said as she rubbed the spot where she got hit.

"Well, I my next question is… Why were you hitting yourself?" Scamp said as he snickered. "You wouldn't be laughing if that were to happen to you…" Danielle said unamused.

Then Sam changed the topic. "Hey guys, jokes aside! I need help looking for Buster's car. Danielle, you know what it looks like, do you see it?" Asked Sam. Danielle looked down towards the road and saw him.

"He's over there!" Danielle said as she pointed to the car. The D.E. slowly descended closer to it. Danielle opened the passenger side door and looked down at him. She then looked through her binoculars.

"Yes… There he is guys!" Said Danielle. "Let's land on him, we'll cripple his car." Said Scamp. Sam immediately scratched his idea. "Scamp he's in a 1903 Ford Model A, we're in a Detroit Electric. He'd rip through us like we were tin foil…" Said Sam quickly.

Danielle lowered her binoculars, "So what'll we do?" Asked Danielle. "I have a plan… here Danielle, take this." Sam said as he reached down onto the floor of the D.E. and pulled out a board with wheels, except it had no wheels.

"What's this?" Asked Danielle. "This Danielle, is something called a hoverboard!" Said Sam. "What does it do?" Asked Scamp. "Well, it does what the name says, it hovers above the ground!" Said Sam.

"Where did you get this?" Asked Danielle. "I got it while I was up grading the D.E. in the year 2350. I chose to stop by at a nearby store and bought this! I tried it and it's a smooth ride, even on bumpy surfaces, like roads!" Said Sam.

He then continued, "So, Danielle. I'll lower the D.E. down to just above the road, then you get on the hoverboard and sneak over to Buster's car and grab the book. After you do that, let go of the car and we'll pick you up. Let's head down now."

The D.E. lowered to right above the street, just behind Buster's car. Buster couldn't hear it because he was listing to the radio on the sports station.

The passenger side door then opened, and Danielle slowly climbed out on the hoverboard, Danielle held onto the D.E. so that she doesn't fall behind. Scamp then stepped forward. "Are you okay out there?" Scamp asked quietly. "It's just like being on a board with wheels… except without the wheels." Said Danielle.

Danielle then turned towards the back of Buster's car, right in front of her. She slowly inched to the edge of the D.E. and pushed hard. Danielle grabbed onto the back of Buster's car, Buster would've heard her, if he didn't turn up the radio.

Once Danielle had a firm grip, she turned her head back and waved at them. Sam nodded, he slowly and quietly raised the D.E. up and away. Buster turned his head back, thinking he heard something, but saw nothing. He shrugged it off and continued driving.

Danielle slowly raised up from behind Buster's car and slowly made her way to the passenger side and stopped when she saw the almanac sitting in the backseat. Danielle slowly and carefully reached her paw out to grab the almanac, but Buster, without turning his head, reached back and grabbed it first.

While he did that, Danielle quickly ducked down the side of the car to avoid being seen. When she poked her head back up, she saw Buster looking at the scores the radio guy is listing. 'UGH! Is it really that hard just to grab ONE book!?' Danielle thought as she silently hit her paw on the rim in frustration.

"Wow, really weird book…" Muttered Buster. Danielle watched as he slowly laid the book down onto the passenger seat next to him.

Danielle ducked down as she slowly inched to the door. She quietly opened it and poked her head through and saw the book. Danielle took a quick look at Buster and turned her eyes back to the book, she slowly started reaching for it.

Then, at the absolute worst time possible. Buster took one quick glance at the book, which went unnoticed by Danielle. Buster processed what he saw and was instantly enraged. "YOU AGAIN!?" Buster yelled as he swiftly turned his head back towards her.

'UH OH!' Danielle quickly put her paw onto the book. At the same time, Buster grabbed the book. "GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Buster shouted as he pulled on the book. As he did, Danielle was squeezed between the door and the car, still hanging on.

Buster struggled to break her grip on book. "LET IT GO!" Buster said as he pulled hard, trying to yank it out of Danielle's grasp, but to no avail. Buster then kicked the passenger side door, causing it to fly open, Danielle held onto the door with only her left paw.

After the almanac landed onto the windshield. Buster tried to knock Danielle off by spinning the car a sharp left, while it was happening, Danielle grabbed onto the door with her other paw, strengthening her grip.

Danielle screamed as the car whirled a full 360 and drove against a dirt hill. Danielle held on for dear life as they sped down the road, passing a sign reading "Tunnel Ahead"

While Danielle was gripped to the passenger door hanging open, Buster noticed the tunnel up ahead. He put a devious grin on his face and steered toward the right side of the tunnel entrance. Danielle looked ahead and saw what Buster was going to do.

"ACK!" Danielle yelled as she let go of the passenger door and climbed around to the back of the car, just before Buster brushed the side of his car against the tunnel wall. The car screeched as it scratched against the concrete wall.

Buster then pulled the car away and looked to the passenger side of his car, breathing heavily. As he scanned the side of his car, Danielle was nowhere to be found. He then turned to face the road, "That'll teach her!" Buster said in a triumphant tone.

Danielle slowly raised her head from the back of Buster's car and slowly made her way to the driver's side of the car. Buster then had a feeling that something was off. He peeked through the rear-view mirror and saw her.

'So this is how it's gonna be?' Buster thought as he turned his eyes to his left, preparing himself. Danielle slowly inched toward the front and when she was right to Buster's left. Buster slammed his paw into her face, then swiped his paw into the side of her head.

Both times, Danielle held on, when Buster tried hitting her again, Danielle ducked to dodge his attack. A horn sounded in front of them, Buster turned to look at the road and saw they were headed for a large truck.

As Buster quickly spun the wheel to the right, Danielle screamed as they approached it. Then the car swerved to the right and just missed the truck. After the passed it, Buster tried another attempt at using the tunnel to get her off.

Danielle looked back at the wall behind her and was slowly getting closer to it. Danielle lifted her hindlegs and had the hoverboard hovering against the wall. Danielle slowly reached for the book, still on the windshield.

When Danielle laid her right paw on it, she pushed up her hindlegs up so that she was doing a handstand- er… pawstand? Immediately after, her hindlegs came back down towards the passenger side of the car.

Danielle quickly grabbed the book as she flew off the car and landed on her paws. Basically, she cartwheeled over Buster's car and snatched the almanac while doing it.

Danielle turned towards Buster's car as it sped away. Then it screeched as it spun around and stopped at the end of the tunnel, facing Danielle. 'Oh, this isn't good. I just hope I can get back to the…' Danielle's thoughts trailed off when she looked at the other side of the tunnel, which was far away.

'WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?' Danielle thought as she stared at the end of the tunnel. She then turned back to Buster as she put away the almanac. Buster then started grinning as he revved his engine.

Danielle hopped back on the hoverboard and started pushing towards the other end. After a few seconds, Buster changed gears and pressed the gas pedal. The tires screeched as the car started to move.

Danielle turned back to the exit and started pushing faster. She turned back to Buster's car and saw that he was gaining on her. She also saw that Buster's face was turning into a sinister loo. "Woah!" Danielle yelled as she started pushing faster.

Buster pushed the gas pedal again and accelerated the car. Danielle started panting, she quickly glanced at Buster's car and back. Buster started to laugh menacingly as Danielle pushed hard. She looked back and saw Buster looking at her with a look of murder in his eyes.

Danielle screamed as she turned back and started pushing as fast and as hard as she could. 'This is it, I'm gonna die!' Danielle thought as tears filled her eyes. There was no hope left, Danielle was done for.

But then, she saw something emerging at the end of the tunnel, something was swinging into view. Before Danielle could process what was happening, she crossed it's path and swung into the air with it.

Danielle saw Buster's car rush by and miss her, she looked to see who saved her. Danielle gasped out of happiness when she saw Scamp smiling from relief. "Scamp!" Danielle squealed with joy. Scamp had a rope tied around his body, he had his front legs around her body.

Buster looked up and saw them on a rope attached to the flying D.E. "Hold on Danielle!" Scamp yelled as Danielle wrapped her paws around him, beside herself with glee. Buster stared at them and the D.E. In shock.

As the D.E. slowly rose up and hovered in the sky. Buster turned back to the road and saw that he was driving toward a manure truck. The same one that he crashed into a few days prior. "NO NO NOOOOOO!" Buster screamed as he swerved the car to the left to try and avoid it, but it didn't work.

Buster collided with the back of the truck with a loud BANG! Manure spilled out all over him and the car. Danielle and Scamp were looking on with joy. "Aha ha! YES!" Danielle cheered. Scamp was laughing so hard. "Now that!... That was FUNNY!" Scamp said with a big smile on his face.

As the D.E. slowly flew away, passing the manure truck. Buster was moaning and groaning in disgust and anger. He then spat out some manure and raised his paws. "MANURE! I HATE MANURE!" Buster yelled as he banged on his steering wheel. He turned his head to look at the D.E. in the distance, his eyes red with rage.


	17. Chapter 16 - Back To Normal?

**Here we are, the last chapter before the epilogue! Now, if you remember from the end of Part 1, then you would know that I would post the last chapter and the epilogue back to back. The reason why it took so long to make this chapter was because I have been busy with school and dentist appointments. In fact, I have one coming up in a few days... great...**

 **Anyway, let's do the recap.**

 **Last time, Danielle was confronted by Buster. He used her weakness by calling her chicken and nailed her. He then drove off with the book and Danielle climbed the roof and informed Sam and Scamp on what happened. The three of them tracked him down and sent Danielle out to try and grab the book. then it turns into a full on battle for the book. Eventually, Danielle snatched it and Buster attempted to mow her down with his car. When it looked like that she was toast, Scamp swooped in and saved her, just seconds before she went under Buster's wheels. Buster then crashed into another manure truck as the D.E. flew away, successfully obtaining the almanac.**

 **Now, it's time to start this chapter after a long wait.**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Back to Normal?**

It was a dark and stormy night… Just Kidding! This isn't a scary story. But seriously, it really is a stormy night… 'You're still not funny Narrator…' ANYWAY… The D.E. has been flying for a few minutes with Danielle and Scamp dangling from the rope.

The D.E. was now approaching the billboard that they were at when they first got here. The D.E. stopped flying and was hovering in place above the street. Sam peeked out of the open door down at them.

Danielle looked up at him and nodded. Sam gave a thumbs up and slowly lowered the D.E. until Scamp's paws were on the ground. Danielle let go of him and untied the rope attached to him. Sam then shut the door as Danielle pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Sam! Is everything alright? Over!" Danielle shouted in the walkie talkie over the wind. "[Yes, well Danielle. There is very bad turbulence flying in this weather. I'm gonna have to circle around and make a long approach from the south! Have you got the book?]" Said Sam.

Danielle pulled out the rolled-up almanac and placed it under her paw. "Yes! I've got the book!" Said Danielle. "[Burn it!]" Yelled Sam. "Check!" Said Danielle. She then put away the walkie talkie and ran over to the billboard.

Scamp grabbed the hoverboard and followed her over to a rusty bucket. Danielle unrolled the almanac and looked at it one last time before stuffing it into the bucket. Danielle pulled out the matchbox she got from Buster's desk and pulled out a match.

She struck the match and lit it. She carefully lowered the match and moved the flame up against the book and it was set ablaze. Danielle looked up and sighed in relief and felt something weird with her paw.

She looked down and saw the matchbox. "Scamp, look!" Said Danielle. Scamp leaned over and saw that the matchbox was slowly fading out. Danielle slowly raised her paw closer to her face and the matchbox disappeared completely, gone from existence.

"It's gone!" Scamp said in shock. "It's good knowing that it's not my paw this time…" Said Danielle. She then shivered uncomfortably at the thought. "Wait, that happened to you?" Asked Scamp. Danielle turned to him, "Well, it almost did… there's no way I can forget that memory… Like seeing my dad's tombsto-…"

Danielle gasped before she reached in and pulled out the folded news paper and unfolded it. On the front page that showed the article of Tramp's death, the text was slowly disappearing. After a few seconds, the article was blank.

Danielle slowly turned her head towards Scamp, then looked up at the D.E. and turned back to the newspaper wide eyed. Danielle pulled out her walkie talkie and ran out onto the road. Danielle was shouting as loud as she could over the storm. "Sam! Sam, the newspaper changed! Sam, MY FATHER'S ALIVE! That means everything's back to normal right!?"

While she was saying that, Sam grabbed the newspaper with the front page showing him being committed, and the text started disappearing until it was blank. Sam sighed with relief, "Mission accomplished…" Sam said as he put a smile on his face.

Scamp ran up to Danielle and spoke into the walkie talkie. "That means Angel is okay and Dad is okay right?" Scamp asked in an optimistic tone. "[That's right Scamp! It's the 'Ripple Effect!' The future is back, now let's go home!]" Sam said in a cheerful tone.

Danielle then took the walkie talkie back, "Right Sam! Let's get ourselves back to the fu-" Danielle was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking a nearby tree, a large branch fell onto the road a few feet away from them.

Danielle quickly ran over to the fallen branch and turned to the D.E. "Sam! Sam are you okay!?" Asked Danielle. "[That was a close one Danielle! Good thing lighting never strikes in the same place more than once!]" Sam said with confidence.

Sam then focused on piloting the D.E.. Danielle raised her walkie talkie again, "But be careful! You don't want to get struck by lightning!"

Right after she said that, lightning came down and struck the D.E., it wobbled in the air and an explosion occurred, Danielle and Scamp were knocked to the ground and saw the bright blue cloud implode, leaving a brief trail of fire. The D.E. was gone.

There was an eerie silence, no howling wind, no thunder, no lighting, nothing! Danielle and Scamp looked at each other and back to where the D.E. was. "Sam…" Said Scamp. No response.

Danielle slowly walked forward. "Sam…?" Danielle called out quietly. Again, there was no response. She then raised her walkie talkie. "Sam, come in Sam… Sam do you read me?" Said Danielle. Still nothing.

"Do you READ me, Sam come in… Sam!" Said Danielle, who was starting to feel uneasy. Scamp walked up to her and looked up. The rope that was attached to the D.E. was slowly falling out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of them, the end of it was smoking.

Danielle and Scamp looked at each other in realization. "No…" Scamp said under his breath as Danielle ran up to the rope and picked it up, looking at the burnt end of it. "Oh no…" Danielle said as she looked up to the sky.

Scamp slowly walked over to her, starting to whimper. By then, heavy rain started to fall, soaking them quickly, but they didn't care.

They just lost their friend. Danielle slowly turned her head to Scamp. "He's gone…" Said Danielle, who was struggling to believe what happened. "Sam's gone…" Said Scamp.

They then heard something on the street behind them, they turned around and saw a car stopping on the street. Danielle and Scamp looked at the car as the door opened. A man in a black raincoat stepped out and opened his umbrella.

A grey scruffy dog jumped out after him and walked over to the two puppies. "Hello there little ones! Is your owner here?" Asked the dog. "Huh?" Scamp said as he tilted is head in confusion. "Well, I'm asking so that the owner could give something to someone named Danielle and Scamp. Do you know where he is?" Asked the dog.

"Uh, our names are Danielle and Scamp, but our owner isn't here." Said Danielle. The man walked up and turned to his dog. "Are they the ones boy?" Asked the man. The dog nodded his head. The man looked at them for a moment and shrugged.

"We've got something for you…" Said the dog as the man gave pulled out something and passed it to the dog. He then held it out to them. "A letter." Said the dog. Danielle and Scamp looked at each other and back.

"A letter for us?" Asked Danielle. "That's impossible!" Said Scamp. "Who are you guys?" Asked Danielle.

"Western Union. A bunch of us at the office are kinda hoping that you two could shed some light on this subject. We've had the envelope in our possession for the past 18 years! It was given to us with the explicit instructions that it'd be delivered to two puppies with your description, answering to the names of Danielle and Scamp. At this exact location, at this exact location, at this exact minute, April 16th, 1911." Explained the dog.

His owner passed a clipboard to him. "Me and a few other dogs had a little bet going on weather these puppies would actually be here, looks like I lost." The dog said as he chuckled.

"Did you say 18 years?" Asked Scamp. "Yeah, 18 years, 8 months and 5 days to be exact." The dog said as he held the clipboard out. "Sign on line 6 please."

Danielle grabbed the pen from the top and wrote her and Scamp's names on it. After she finished, Danielle opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. She the bottom and saw Sam's name.

Her heart filled from excitement as she turned to Scamp. "It's from SAM!" Danielle said happily. "Wait what!? Read it, read it!" Urged Scamp. Danielle then started to read the letter.

"Dear Danielle and Scamp. If my calculations are correct, you'll receive this letter immediately after you saw the D.E. struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I'm alive and well, I have been living these past 3 weeks in the year 1892. The lightning bolt-…" Danielle paused after she read the year and realized that they know when Sam is.

"1892! September 1892!" Danielle said as she read the date. She then turned to Scamp who shared the same look of excitement on his face. They both knew what to do next. "I- I can't beli- Come on!" Danielle said as she started to run. But they were stopped by the dog.

"Wait, wait guys! Wait a minute! What's this all about?" Asked the dog in confusion. "HE's ALIVE! Our owner is ALIVE! Sure I mean, he's in the old west, BUT HE'S ALIVE!" Danielle said in excitement.

"Yeah, but kid, you alright? You need any help?" Asked the dog. "There's only one person who can help us." Said Danielle in a determined voice. Scamp ran over to her with the hoverboard. "Come on Danielle!" Said Scamp.

Then the two of them started sprinting down the road towards town.


	18. Epilogue

**Well, we're here. The finale of Part 2! I've had a lot of fun making this story, overcoming barriers and obstacles along the way. I'm going to take a short break before I start working on Part 3, and make the cover image for it. Anyway, enjoy the last of Part 2 and send in your reviews and tell me what you think of it? So, let's finish Part 2!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The thunder was raging in the air. Danielle and Scamp arrived in the town square, and saw Sam was holding onto the electrical wire for dear life. Scamp tried to step out and urge him to climb, but Danielle stopped him. "Don't worry, it will happen on it's own.

Sam managed to climb back onto the broken ledge of the clocktower and held the two cables and tried to plug them in, but to no avail.

Scamp turned to Danielle. "What's happening here?" Asked Scamp. "This was how I got back to 1912 after being stuck here in 1911 for a week." Said Danielle.

They then heard the clock tick. They looked up and saw Sam using the cord as a zipline back to the ground. After he landed, Danielle and Scamp saw the D.E. entering the town square on the opposite end.

Sam was running for the lamppost with the cord in hand. Then the clock ticked one more time and lightning struck the clocktower. As the electricity traveled down the cable, Sam plugged in the two ends of the cable, let go and fell over.

Then, the electricity connected with the hook on top of the D.E. and in a bright flash of blue light, the D.E. was gone, leaving a pair of fire trails behind it.

Scamp was frozen with shock. "Woah…" was the only word he could utter. "I know… crazy…" Said Danielle.

Sam looked in astonishment as the visibly electrified pole dangled on the wire, which caught on fire a few seconds later. Sam slowly got up and looked around at the after math of the experiment. He then slowly picked up into a run down the street, in between the twin fire trails.

He loudly cheered as he hopped on one foot. Sam then ran back the way he came, smiling. He looked up at the clock tower, which has stopped completely. Sam gazed up at the cloudy night sky.

"Let's go now." Said Danielle. Then, Danielle and Scamp ran out from behind some cars and ran over to Sam. "Sam, Sam! SAM!" Danielle said as she grabbed Sam's pants, when Sam looked down at what grabbed him, he yelped. "DANIELLE!?"

Sam was breathing fast and heavily as he kneeled. "Okay, relax Sam, it's me, it's me! It's Danielle!" Danielle tried reassuring him, but with little luck. "No, it can't be! I just sent you back to the future!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you did send me back to the future. But I'm back! I'm back from the future!" Said Danielle as she stared him in the eyes. Sam slowly stood up and looked straight ahead with wide eyes. Before muttering only two words. "Great Scott!"

Sam slowly leaned forward, turned and fell backward onto the road, passed out. "He just fainted!" Scamp said in alarm. Danielle placed her front paws on Sam. "Sam! Sam? Sam for goodness-…" Said Danielle. "Ugh… great…" Said Scamp.

They tried shaking him awake, nothing. They tried batting him gently on the face to wake him up, nothing. Danielle turned to Scamp. "Well, this is going to be a long night…" Said Danielle.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
